¿Amor imposible?
by Bertha Nayelly
Summary: A Kyle nunca le ha importado lo que los demas piensen de él, no le importa lo que digan de su orientación sexual pero... ¿Porque Stan se comportaba de esa manera? ¿Porque le decia esas palabras que le hacían daño? Stan lo siente y no quiere hacerle daño pero tiene que.. *Yaoi* Style/ Bunny.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola a todos!

Aqui les traigo una historia "Style" es el primer yaoi que escribo, asi que pido disculpas si no es bueno.

¡Espero que lo disfruten!

...

.

.

South park no me pertence.

Advertencias: Ligero Ooc de los personajes.

...

.

.

Él siempre se ha considerado un chico listo, un chico que sabe lo que hace, un chico al cual no le importa lo que piensen los demas de él,. Ni Kenny, ni Craig, ni Butters..., ni el idiota de Cartman pero.. él, él que es su mejor amigo, él con el cual ha compartido años de amistad, al cual le ha contado todos sus secretos. No podía creerlo, o mejor dicho, no quería creerlo. Las lagrimas seguian cayendo por sus mejillas, el dolor de su pecho era tan fuerte. Un dolor inexplicable: peor que cuando te cortas con un cuchillo "accidentalmente", peor que cuando recibes una bala en el pecho; él nunca ha experimentado un dolor asi pero, seguramente no era nada comparado con lo que estaba sintiendo.

**"Eres un maldito homosexual"**

Esas fueron las palabras de Stan, las cuales se las dijo con frialdad. Palabras que se clavaron en su pecho, como si de mil cuchillas se tratasen. ¿Qué culpa tenía él de ser eso? Porque si, no lo negaba, años atras se dio cuenta que era gay, al principio quería negarlo, quería converncerse a si mismo que eso no era verdad, sin embargo no funcionó, terminó aceptando su homosexualidad. La mantuvo en secreto, hasta el día de ho. Decidió decirle a "su mejor amigo" sobre ello, quería sacarse un peso de encima. Pero que idiota fue.. si fue un idiota al prnsar que él lo entendería, pensando que a él no le importaría pero.. ¡Que equivocado estaba! Lo unico que hizo fue ganarse una mirada llena de odio, frialdad y asco.. Se sentia como un vil pendejo, así se sentía. ¿Como pudo pensar que él era su mejor amigo? Cerro los ojos con fuerza e inhalo repetidas veces tratando de detener las lagrimas que seguían cayendo por sus ojos. Tenía que salir adelante, como ya dijo, a él no le importa lo que los demas digan de él, no iba a dejar que las palabras de Stan le lastimen, no, tenia que seguir actuando como siempre. Que mas da si alguien se entera de que es gay. No iba a detener su vida por eso.

.

.

.

Al dia siguiente Kyle asistio a la escuela notando que casi todas las miradas estaban sobre el, cosa que le preocupaba, miro a Kenny quien estaba recargado en la pared, se acerco a él, tal vez sabe la razon por la cual lo miraban "Aunque no hay que ser muy inteligente ¿verdad Kyle?" Pensó.

—-Hola Kenny— lo saludó. El rubio lo miro por unos segundos.

—Hola Kyle— saludó regresando su vista al frente —¿Quieres saber porque todos te miran? — preguntó adivinando el pensamiento del pelirrojo quien asintió levemente. —Se rumora que eres gay— lo dijo con total calma que pareciese que no le importaba, pero Kyle lo conocia bien, no tan bien, pero sabía cuando a él le importaba algo.

—Haa— fue lo unico que dijo. Kenny miro a Stan quien estaba con Cartman y Butters. Pudo notar en el pelinegro que tenía ojeras, señal de que no durmio en toda la noche —¿Te molesta?— la voz de Kyle le hizo voltear a verlo.

—¿Que?

—¿Que si te molesta que sea gay?

—Entonces es verdad— murmuro Kenny algo sorprendido, Kyle frunció el entrecejo levemente molesto —No, para serte sincero ya lo sospenchaba.

—¿Eh?

—Vamos Kyle, siempre que hablabamos de chicas eras el unico que no se interesaba mucho, nunca te he conocido una novia..

—Tan obvio soy...— murmuro Kyle, Kenny rio ligeramente ganandose un golpe de parte de él.

—ouch— se quejo —Creo que la pregunta aquí seria ¿Te molesta lo que piensan los demas?— le preguntó seriamente.

—No, bueno para serte sincero, lo que mis amigos digan si. Tú ya me dijiste que no te molesta. El culon, sea gay o no me esta jodiendo la vida y...

—¿Y Stan?

Kenny miro a otro, no quería recordar lo que le dijo. Kenny frunció el ceño, ese idiota que pendejada hizo.

—Maldito— mascullo entre dientes.

—No importa— dijo Kyle viendolo con una sonrisa —Vamos al salón que ya van a empezar las clases.

Kenny asintió, tenía mucho de que hablar con Stan.

.

.

.

La hora del descanso llegó, Kenny salió rapidamente tras Stan quien salió como alma que lleva el diablo, por fortuna logro alcanzarlo.

—¡Stan!— le gritó, el pelinegro lo volteo a ver.

—¿Que qui...

—¡Eres un idiota!— le grito el rubio tomandolo por el cuello de la camiseta negra que llevaba puesta —¡Como puedes darle la espalda a Kyle! ¿¡Que no se supone que es tu mejor amigo!?— le grito completamente molesto. Stan se mordio el labio, sabía que estaba mal, sabia el daño que le estaba haciendo a su amigo, pero..

—¡Respondeme!

—¡A ti que te importa! ¡No te metas donde no importa!— grito exasperado.

Todos se formaron a su alrededor, Wendy los veía con preocupación.

—Stan— pronuncio preocupada. Sintio como alguien se paraba a su lado, volteo y era EL quien miraba la escena con preocupación.

—Yo no.. — comenzó a decir Stan sabiendo que se sentiria horrible por decirlo, sabiendo que iba a arrepentirse por toda su vida. —¡Yo no quiero un amigo homosexual! ¡Me da asco!— grito sintiendo como su corazon se estrujaba por esas palabras.

Silencio...

Fue lo unico que se escucho, Kenny miraba con preocupación a la persona que estaba detras de Stan.

—Kyle— pronuncio Wendy viendo a la persona que estaba a su lado. Stan abrio los ojos lo mas que pudo al oir ese nombre. Volteo y ahi estaba el, con la mirada sombreado, su flequillo tapaba sus ojos. Se sintio la peor basura del mundo..

.

.

.

¿Que tal? Espero que les haya gustado.

Ni me maten por la trama, es nesesario, quiero aclarar que hay un motivo por el cual Stan dice y actua asi.

Gracias por leer. Se los agradezo.

Bye!

¿Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: South Park No me pertenece.**

**.**

**.**

Si en ese momento hubiera un ataque zombie, y el gobierno lanzara un misil muy poderoso hacia ellos pero este se equivoca y cae sobre una persona inocente, definitivamente él querria ser esa persona, se sentía peor que la basura, todos lo miraban con sorpresa, los murmullos se escuchaban "¿Como pudo decirle eso a Kyle?" "¿Que hara Kyle?" Eran alguno de los que el alcanzo a escuchar.

Kyle, definitivamente el se sentia fatal, una fuerte opresion se apodero de su pecho, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas las cuales amenazaban con salir. Cartman quien observaba todo no tenia palabras, seguramente muchos pensaban que el ya se estaria riendo del pelirrojo, diciendole cosas como: Eres un maldito judio homosexual, o cosas asi, pero no, en primer lugar el ya sospechaba eso, era mas que obvio y en segunda estaba sorprendido, aunque no lo demostrara, por lo que Stan dijo.

—Kyle— dijo Butters viendolo con tristeza, estaba sorprendido si, pero no porque Kyle fuera gay no, si no por las palabras que Stan le dijo.

Kyle ya no pudo mas, se dio la vuelta y salio de la escuela corriendo lo mas rapido que pudo. Stan salio tras el, sin saber porque, olvidando que no podía acercarse a el pelirrojo.

**Flash back.**

Stan estaba leyendo un libro en la sala de su casa, Kyle llegaria en unas horas. Estaba aburrido.

—Stan— le llamo su padre, el pelinegro dejo de leer su libro y lo miro, diciendole con la mirada que continuara —Quiero que dejes de ver a Kyle— le dijo con un tono de voz mas serio de lo habitual.

—¿Que? — fue lo unico que dijo Stan, no podia creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—Como oiste, quiero que dejes de ver a Kyle, no quiero que le hables ni lo veas, ni nada—

—Pero ¿Porque?— preguntó Stan sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando

—Hemos escuchado los rumores.

—¿Cuales rumores?

—De que Kyle es... es gay— dijo con rabia. Su hijo lo miro incredulo, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—Me estas prohibiendo que le hable a Kyle solo porque se rumorea que es gay— le dijo mas que molesto, nunca pero nunca, se imagino que Randy fuera asi. —Y si fuera gay ¿Que tiene de malo?

—Stan ya dije, no quiero que te acerques a Kyle.

—Eres un maldito egoista— Stan se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse a su habitación pero la voz de su padre lo detuvo.

—Si vuelves a acercarte a el, te mando a estudiar a otro pais— dijo su padre, o mejor dicho, amenazo para despues salir de la casa. Stan simplemente no podia creer lo que estaba pasando.

**End flash back.**

—Soy un maldito— susurro sin dejar de correr ¿Como pudo hacerle eso a su mejor amigo? El no queria irse de South Park, no queria dejar a sus amigos, no queria dejarlo a el, penso que si lo ignoraba, diciendole esas palabras tan crueles, por lo menos, lo veria de lejos, sin acercarse pero jo dejaria de verlo. No, definitivamente se merecia el premio al mas idiota ¿Como pudo pensar asi? Le habia dicho a su padre que era un egoista pero aqui, el unico egoista era el.

Llego a casa Blofovski, deseando que Kyle estuviera ahi toco un par de veces y la puerta se abrio.

—Oh Stan, hace tiempo que no te veia— le dijo Sheila con una sonrisa.

—Buenos dias ¿Esta Kyle?— preguntó procurando no sonar desesperado.

—Oh si, acaba de llegar, pasa esta en su habitación— le dijo con una sonrisa. Stan asintio y subio a la habitación de Kyle. Una vez frente a la puerta del pelirrojo toco un par de veces. pasaron los segundos y no obtuvo respuesta. Toco nuevamente y nada.

—Kyle se que estas ahi; abreme la puerta— Nada, suspiro y recargo la cabeza en puerta —Kyle perdoname— comenzó a decir —Fui un idiota, un estupido, no debi decir eso— sintió como un nudo se formaba en su garganta.

—¿Porque lo dijiste?— escuchó la voz de Kyle al otro lado de la puerta. El pelirrojo estaba de igual manera con la cabeza recargada en la puerga. Escuchando todo lo que el pelinegro decia. Stan sonrio levemente al oir su voz.

**O.o.**

**O.o.**

**O.o.**

Kenny estaba recargado en la pared de un callejon, estaba preocupado por Kyle, estaba feliz, si, al ver como Stan salia corriendo tras el, aun asi, le preocupaba el que podia pasar. Suspiro y miro hacia el cielo "Que dificil es eso" pensó.

—K-Kenny— escucho una voz timida pero extremadamente tierna. Bajo su vista y le sonrio al pqueño rubio quien lo miraba con un ligero tinte rojizo en sus mejillas.

—Butters ¿Se te ofrece algo?— le preguntó con una sonrisa. El pequeño se sonrojo mas al ver la sonrisa de Kenny.

—¿E-E-estas preocupado por Kyle?— pregunto viendo hacia el suelo.

—Si— dijo él con algo de seriedad —¿Tu que opinas de todo esto?

—Ehh y-yo creo que no tiene nada de malo, los g-g-gustos de Kyle— dijo sonriendo levemente. Kenny le regreso la sonrisa, ese niño era extremadamente adorable, y eso.. era lo que a el le encantaba de él.

**O.o**

**O.o**

**O.o**

—Porque... porque soy un pendejo, un imbecil, una mierda...— dijo sin poder controlar las lagrimas que salia de sus ojos, se sentia peor que una basura, Kyle cerro los ojos con fuerza, no sabia que hacer, su mente le decia que no lo perdonara, que lo mandara al mismisimo infierno. Pero su corazón, el le decia que olvidara todo, que abriera la puerta y abrazarlo como nunca.

—Kyle— escucho la voz entrecortada de Stan, suspiro y abrio la puerta dejando a la vista a un Stan con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

—Stan— susurro, el pelinegro se lanzo sobre el, abrazandolo como si no existiera el mañana, ambo cayeron al suelo.

—Kyle, perdoname.. soy un idiota.. un estupido.. — decia entre sollozos y abrazandolo con fuerza, temiendo a que el se fuera y lo dejara solo.

—Me hiciste daño ¿Sabias?— dijo el pelirrojo con la voz temblandole.

—Lo se— dijo Stan separandose de el y viendolo fijamente a los ojos —Se que no merezco tu perdon pero.. pero no puedo estar lejos de ti— le dijo aun con lagrimas resbalando por su mejilla. Kyle miro a otro lado, no sabia que decir. —Kyle..— dijo tomandolo del menton para hacer que lo vea a los ojos —Mi padre me dijo que me alejara de ti..,

—¿Que?

—Kyle me dijo que si no me alejaba de ti me mandaria a otro pais— dijo soltandolo y sentandose frente a el —Yo no queria dejar de verte, pense que si te ignoraba, iba a ser mejor que ya no verte, fui un idiota al pensar asi— dijo sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos. Kyle no sabia que pensar, si sentirse feliz al pensar que el no queria irse para seguir viendolo o golpearlo por haber tenido ese pensamiento tan egoista.

—¿No te importa que sea gay?— pregunto, queria oir su verdadera respuesta. stan lo miro fijamente por unos segundos.

—¿Quieres que te diga la verdad?— le dijo, él asintio levemente —Yo..— dijo tomandose unos segundos para decir lo que iba a decir —Yo.. tambien soy gay— dijo sonriendo timidamente. Kyle abrio los ojos sorprendido, eso era una broma ¿verdad?

**O.**

**O.**

**O.**

¡Hola! ¡Holitas! ¡Holotas!

Perdon si el capitulo esta corto.. prometo que el siguiente sera mejor... y mas largo... pido perdon por las faltas de ortografia, es que mi lap se descompuso y el cap lo subi por el cel.. siiii tengo una aplicacion que me permite hacer esoooo! Perooo.. no me acomodo a escribir bien por celular asi que perdon por las faltas ortograficas.

¿Que hara Kyle? ¿Volveran a ser amigos o algo mas? ¿Habra "reconciliacion"? ¿Matamos a Randy? ¿Quieren lemon? ¿Porque hago estas preguntas? Jeje... okey ya!

**Agradecimiento! Wiii!**

Sophia: Me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo ¡Gracias por leer!

Kira Uzumaki: Me alegro que te haya gustado.. a mi no me gusta el Kyman, no se, amo mas el Style... jeje.. ¡Gracias por comentar! Beso y saludos.

Helado de Oregano: !Gracias por leer! Aqui esta la continuacion *-*

Guest: Si lo que dijo Stan fue triste..., ¡Gracias por leer! Aqui esta la conti...

Luis Carlos: ¡Gracias por comentar y leer! Saludos.

Gracias tambien a lo que leen la historia... Saludos y abrazos de oso panda!

¿Review?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: South Park no me pertenece.**

* * *

-¿Quieres que te diga la verdad? –Le dijo, él asintió levemente –Yo… -dijo tomándose unos segundos para decir lo que iba a decir –Yo, también soy gay –dijo sonriendo tímidamente. Kyle abrió los ojos sorprendido, eso era una broma ¿verdad?

-¿Qué? – fue lo único que pudo pronunciar, Stan rio ligeramente haciendo que Kyle frunciera el entrecejo -¿Es una broma verdad? – pregunto con molestia.

-No – dijo Stan –Es solo que tu cara me da risa – dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Esto es serio! – dijo Kyle sonrojándose ligeramente. El pelinegro dejo de reír y lo miro con seriedad.

-Lo sé – dijo – y ¿Qué opinas? – le pregunto.

-¿Quieres que te diga lo mismo que tú me dijiste ayer o lo que realmente pienso?

-Lo que realmente piensas.

-Bueno, no soy quién para decirte algo, como ya sabrás también soy gay – dijo el pelirrojo con sinceridad – Aunque nunca me imagine que tú lo fueras.

-Bueno, eso es obvio, soy bien macho – dijo riendo ligeramente, el oji-verde no pudo evitar soltar una risa por eso –Y para serte sincero, yo ya sospechaba que tú eras.

-¿Ah?

-Era más que obvio, querido amigo – le dijo, Kyle frunció el ceño ¡Tan obvio era! – Tranquilo Kyle, tienes mi apoyo y creo que él de los demás también, especialmente el de Kenny.

-Bueno es que él si es un amigo – dijo Kyle.

-¡Hey! – Dijo Stan haciéndose el ofendido –Acuérdate que YO soy tu mejor amigo – le recordó.

-Lo sé – dijo él – Y nunca dejaras de serlo – sonrió ligeramente, Stan le regreso el gesto. Era verdad, no importaba si su padre le prohibía verlo, ambos eran los mejores amigos y podían superar cualquier obstáculo juntos.

-Aunque… -dijo Kyle - ¿Cómo le haremos con tu padre?

-No sé, la verdad nunca me imagine que él me dijera algo así – dijo el pelinegro recostándose en el suelo, con los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

-Tal vez, él no quiere que te acerques a mi por temor a que te pegue lo gay. Lo cual es irónico ¿No crees? – dijo sin poder evitar reír. Stan rio de igual manera.

-Demasiado tarde – fue lo único que dijo –Me vale si mi padre no quiere que te vea – dijo sentándose y viendo al pelirrojo con seriedad –Tu eres mi mejor amigo, y ni él ni nadie más podrá evitar que nos veamos o sigamos juntos – tomo su mano con delicadeza –Juntos saldremos de esto.

Kyle sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir con frenesí al oír esas palabras sintiendo sus mejillas arder, miro fijamente los ojos azules de su amigo, ahora que los veía bien, eran unos ojos muy hermosos.

-Tienes razón – dijo mientras sonreía. Stan asintió con una sonrisa en los labios.

**Al día siguiente…**

Si había una cosa que Kenny odiaba era él ver a SU Butters platicar animadamente con alguien más, no tenía ni la menor idea de quién era con él que platicaba pero algo estaba seguro, lo golpearía mil veces hasta dejarle en claro que el pequeño rubio era de él y de nadie más.

-Hola Kenny – escucho una voz tras de sí, volteo y sonrió al ver a Stan quien lo miraba algo serio.

-Hola Stan – saludo -¿Cómo estás? –le pregunto, el pelinegro suspiro.

-Debo darte las gracias –dijo –Gracias a ti, fui capaz de hablar con Kyle y arreglar todo esto.

-Bueno, no hice nada pero acepto tu agradecimiento – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, Stan sonrió igualmente.

-Por cierto, disimula tus celos –dijo el pelinegro viendo a Butters platicar animadamente con alguien más.

-Ese maldito – mascullo Kenny entre dientes, viendo con desprecio al tipo que hablaba con su Butters.

-¡Oigan chicos! – dijo Cartman acercándose a ellos.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Stan.

-¿Dónde está el judío marica? –preguntó el gordo al no ver al pelirrojo.

-No le digas así – le reclamo Stan –Aun no llega.

-Bueno como sea, esta noche habrá fiesta en mi casa –dijo Cartman emocionado.

-¿Fiesta? ¿Y tu madre?

-No va a estar, va salir de viaje no sé por qué razón, así que hoy hay fiesta. ¡Y ni se les ocurran falta maricas! Ahí le dicen al Judío – dijo para después irse con otros chicos.

-Wow tenemos fiesta esta noche – dijo Kenny sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Stan sonrió ligeramente, pero no por la fiesta, no, si no porque vio como Kyle entraba al colegio y se dirigía a donde ellos estaban.

-Hola chicos –saludo con una sonrisa.

-Hola –saludaron ambos jóvenes al unisonó.

-Hoy el culón hará una fiesta, así que vamos a ir – dijo Kenny sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Hoy?

-Así es – dijo Stan.

-Bueno – dijo el pelirrojo sin tomarle mucha importancia. Al entrar al salón, cada uno se sentó en sus respectivos lugares.

-Stan – le llamo Wendy al oji-azul.

-¿Qué pasa Wendy? – pregunto el pelinegro.

-Quiero hablar contigo a solas – le dijo, él asintió y salieron del salón. Kyle frunció el ceño molesto, seguramente Wendy le iba a pedir que volviera y lo más seguro es que el idiota de Stan acepte… esa idea le provoco un sentimiento extraño, algo que nunca antes había sentido… ¿Celos? No para nada.

-Hola Butters – saludo Kenny al pequeño rubio.

-Hola Kenny – saludo el rubio con una sonrisa, sonrisa que a Kenny le encanto.

-¿Cómo estás? – le pregunto sin borrar su sonrisa del rostro.

-Bien ¿Y tú?

-De maravilla – respondió Kenny viendo cada detalle del hermoso rostro que tenía enfrente.

**Mientras tanto…**

Wendy y Stan estaban en la biblioteca, no había nadie ahí, por lo tanto tendrían privacidad para hablar.

-¿De qué quieres hablar? – pregunto Stan con una idea clara de lo que ella iba a decir.

-Stan, lo he estado pensando – dijo ella viéndolo fijamente, él asintió invitándola a que continúe hablando –Creo que deberíamos volver.

-¿Por qué? – dijo el pelinegro algo sorprendido.

-Lo estuve pensando. Stan yo te amo, realmente te amo y bueno…

-Wendy ¿Quieres regresar conmigo para después terminarme otra vez? – pregunto el oji-azul viéndola fijamente, ella negó con la cabeza.

-No Stan, realmente quiero que esta vez funcione, hay que darnos otra oportunidad – le pidió ella, Stan miro a otro lado ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Aceptar? No, el ya no sentía nada por la pelinegra.

-Lo siento, no puedo – le dijo viéndola con preocupación.

-¿Qué? ¿Hay alguien más?

-No – se apresuro a decir él –No es eso, solo que… Wendy nuestra relación ya no funciona, si regresamos ahora, puede que dentro de unos días terminemos, me estoy cansando de eso.

-No, Stan, esta vez será diferente esta…

-No, hay otra razón – dijo Stan –Wendy yo… soy gay – dijo con seriedad, Wendy sintió como su corazón se oprimía al oír tal cosa.

-¿Qué? – pregunto sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Soy gay – volvió a decir él. Wendy negó con la cabeza, no, eso no podía ser verdad, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-P-p-pero Stan…

-Lo siento Wendy – dijo él, dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia la salida para irse al salón de clases, dejando a una Wendy con el corazón destrozado y lagrimas en los ojos. No podía, o mejor dicho, no quería aceptar esa verdad. Tenía que hacer lo que sea, con tal de que Stan regrese a su lado.

Stan llego al salón y se sentó en su lugar, bajo la mirada de Kyle quien lo veía con preocupación. Wendy entro minutos después, Kyle pudo darse cuenta que tenía los ojos rojos, tal vez por llorar ¿Qué diablos habrá pasado? Ya le preguntaría a Stan. El señor Garrison entro al salón y las clases comenzaron.

Después de una larga jornada de clases, todos se dirigían felices a sus casas, unos emocionados por la grandiosa fiesta que Cartman tendría esa noche.

-Bien, nos vemos esta noche maricas – se despidió Cartman de sus amigos, caminando en dirección a su casa.

-Adiós – dijeron los otros al unisonó.

-Butters ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? – se ofreció Kenny pasando su brazo por los hombros del pequeño Oji-azul, quien se sonrojo ligeramente.

-¿E-e-en serio? – pregunto.

-Claro, vamos – dijo comenzando a caminar.

-Sí. Hasta mañana ehh – le grito Kyle algo molesto porque se fueron sin despedirse.

-Bueno ¿Nos vamos? – le dijo Sta.

-No crees que sería peligroso si nos vamos juntos, digo, que tal si Randy nos ve – dijo el pelirrojo algo preocupado.

-No me importa – dijo el pelinegro.

-Pero...

-Kyle, ya te lo dije, ni él ni nadie va a hacer que nuestra amistad termine – dijo Stan – Vamos.

-Okey – dijo Kyle, ambos comenzaron a caminar –Por cierto… - hablo - ¿Qué quería Wendy? – pregunto sin poder evitarlo, la duda le estaba matando.

-Me pidió que regresáramos – respondió Stan sin apartar la vista de enfrente.

-Haa – pronuncio el pelirrojo –Y ¿Aceptaste? – pregunto tratando de no sonar desesperado por oír su respuesta. Stan lo miro por el rabillo del ojo, dándose cuenta que estaba… ¿Nervioso?

-No – dijo, Kyle lo miro sorprendido, detuvieron el paso y se vieron fijamente a los ojos –Le dije que era gay.

-¿Y qué te dijo? – pregunto él sin apartar su vista de esos ojos azules.

-Comenzó a llorar – respondió Stan viendo fijamente esos orbes verdes. Kyle asintió, sin ser capaz de decir palabra alguna, la mirada de Stan le hacía sentir extraño. No es la primera vez que se ven fijamente a los ojos, pero, esta vez era diferente. Stan pensaba lo mismo que él, la mirada verdosa de su amigo le hacía sentir algo en el estomago, algo que por desgracia él si sabía que era.

-Bueno, hay que apurarnos – dijo desviando la mirada y comenzando a caminar rápidamente. Kyle parpadeo un par de veces confundido, suspiro y siguió a su amigo. Ninguno se percato de que habían sido observados por una joven que tenía una expresión de sorpresa y horror en el rostro.

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Como están? espero que bien, yo aquí con mucha tarea...

Espero que haya sido de su agrado este capitulo ¡Gracias por leer! Pregunta: ¿Quieren lemon Style y Bunny? Respondan mediante review.

**Kira Uzumaki: **¡Todos queremos matar a Randy! ¡Gracias por leer y por comentar! ¡Me haces feliz! Espero te haya gustado este capitulo.

**AnimeKND: **¡Gracias por leer! El lemon, depende de ustedes si quieren que lo ponga o no ¡Gracias! Saludos.

**Sophia:** Aqui esta el capitulo tres, espero te haya gustado ¡Gracias por leer!

**Helado de Oregano: **¡Me gusta tu nombre! esta bonito jeje... Yo vomito azúcar por leer tu comentario ¡Gracias por leer!

**Luis Carlos: **¡Gracias por leer! Y si Randy estaba detrás del comportamiento de Stan, como ya había puesto, en el primer capitulo creo, que iba a ver Ooc de los personajes, especialmente de Randy, espero que eso no perjudique el fic. Y si apesta a Bunny jejeje. ¡Gracias por leer! Saludos.

¡Gracias a todos lo que leen y agregan el fic a favoritos! ¡Abrazos y saludos!

Perdonen las faltas de Ortografía.

Hasta la próxima semana.


	4. Chapter 4

South Park Copyright © Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

* * *

Kyle estaba en su habitación preparándose para la dichosa fiesta en casa de Cartman, no podía dejar de pensar en Stan, estaba confundido. Sintiendo una extraña sensación cuando pensaba en él o hablaba con él. No tenía ni idea de que era lo que le pasaba, pero iba a averiguarlo. Una vez listo, salió de su habitación dirigiéndose a la sala, viendo a su hermano Ike quien veía la televisión con semblante aburrido.

-¿Vas a salir? – pregunto este viendo a su hermano mayor arreglado.

-Si ¿Y mis padres? – preguntó el pelirrojo, dándose cuenta de la ausencia de estos.

-No están, dijeron que iban a ir a una cena, con sepa dios quien – dijo Ike, regresando su vista al televisor.

-Oh – fue lo único pronunciado por Kyle –Bueno, me voy. Cuidate – dijo dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia la puerta, escuchando un "Claro" por parte de su hermano. Salió de la casa, caminando en dirección a casa del gordo.

* * *

-¿Entendiste? – pregunto Randy.

-SI ya te escuche – dijo el pelinegro harto de oírle decir a su progenitor que se alejara de Kyle, tenía tanta suerte de ser su padre porque sino…

-Bien, puedes irte – dijo Randy dirigiéndose a su habitación. Stan bajo la mirada, le dolía que su padre le prohibiera ver a Kyle, a pesar de que él iba a ser caso omiso a su prohibición, ya que, por ningún motivo dejaría de hablarle a su mejor amigo. Decidió darse prisa para llegar temprano a la fiesta de Cartman.

**En la fiesta…**

Todos se divertían a los grande ¡La fiesta de Cartman era jodidamente buena!

Craig estaba bailando a lo loco, sorprendiendo a más de uno.

Tweek estaba viendo a todos lados, con miedo a que de repente aparecieran los gnomos y tomaran el control de la fiesta.

Kenny estaba bailando "sexymente".

Butters platicaba con su amigo.

Kyle estaba con Stan platicando animadamente.

Damien y Pip, casualmente se encontraban en lo más oscuro del lugar.

Wendy veía de manera sería a Kyle y Stan.

-¡Estas fiesta es genial! – dijo Kenny acercándose al pelinegro y Judío con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la cual se borro automáticamente al ver a SU Butters hablar animadamente con el mismo pendejo, con el que hablaba en la mañana.

-¿Quién carajos es ese? – pregunto sin poder ocultar, los grandes celos que estaba sintiendo. Kyle y Stan vieron en dirección a donde Kenny miraba.

-Oh, el es Bradley ¿Cómo es que no lo conoces? – Pregunto Kyle –Va en nuestro salón.

-¿Qué? – Pregunto Kenny viéndolo – Ese idiota va en nuestro salón.

-Si, por dios Kenny, en donde mierda tienes la cabeza – le regaño Stan.

-Como sea – dijo restándole importancia – Pero no voy a dejar que se acerque tanto a mi Butters – dicho esto comenzó a caminar en dirección a ellos.

-Que celoso – dijo Kyle con una sonrisa. Stan sonrió de igual manera.

-¿Quieres bailar? – le pregunto al pelirrojo quien se sorprendió por la pregunta.

-Ehh… yo

-Oh vamos Ky, solo es un baile – le dijo sin borrar su sonrisa. Y como si el destino quisiese, la canción que se estaba escuchando pasó a ser una más lenta.

-Bueno – dijo encogiéndose de hombros y tomando la mano que le estaba ofreciendo. Se dirigieron a la pista y se pudieron de frente. Stan poso su mano en la pequeña cintura de su mejor amigo, el pelirrojo poso su mano en su hombros y comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música.

**Con Wendy…**

La pelinegra se mordió el labio, viendo la escena que tenía frente a ella. Tal parece que sus sospechas eran ciertas, pero esto no se iba a quedar así, no, tenía que hacer todo lo posible porque él regresara a su lado. Y tenía una idea muy clara de lo que debería hacer.

-¿Celosa puta? – escucho la voz del idiota de Cartman quien la miraba con una sonrisa arrogante. Wendy tenía que reconocer que el chico se puso mejor, ahora a sus 16 años, ya no era un gordo no, al contrario, era igual de delgado que Stan, aunque su personalidad seguía siendo la misma.

-¿Te interesa? – preguntó mientras enarcaba una ceja.

-Debe ser duro para ti, confirmar lo que has sospechado desde hace años – dijo Cartman sin borrar su sonrisa burlona, la pelinegra frunció el ceño.

-Si no tienes nada mejor que decir lárgate – le espeto molesta.

-Oh si tengo algo que decir – dijo el castaño -¿Quieres bailar conmigo? – pregunto, la joven se sorprendió, esperaba un insulto o algo así, pero no que la invitara a bailar. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo y asintió.

-Porque no – dijo tomando su mano y dirigiéndose a la pista.

**Con butters…**

El rubio platicaba animadamente con Bradley, sin percatarse de las miradas nada inocentes que este le dedicaba.

-¡Hola! – dijo Kenny abrazando a Butters por la cintura, provocando en él un fuerte sonrojo y en Bradley un ceño fruncido.

-K-K-kenny ¿s-s-se te ofrece algo? – pregunto Butters sintiendo como su corazón latía rápidamente.

-Si Kenny ¿Qué se te ofrece? Que no ves que Butters y yo estábamos hablando – dijo seriamente.

-¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! – Se disculpo Kenny –Butters ¿Quieres bailar?

-¿Q-Que?

-No – hablo Bradley – Butters está hablando conmigo.

Kenny y él se vieron de manera seria, y Butters, el simplemente los miraba sin entender nada.

**Con Craig y tweek.**

-¡Vamos solo uno! – decía un Craig muy borracho, abrazando al amante del café por la cintura y tratando de darle un beso.

-¡GAH! C-Craig estate quieto – dijo Tweek tratando de zafarse de su agarre y volteando su rostro a otro lado para evitar cualquier contacto bucal.

-¡Tweek mira lo que tengo en el rostro! – grito Craig emocionado, él volteo y sintió los labios del pelinegro posarse sobre los suyos ¡Había caído en su trampa! Craig sonreía internamente, probando los dulces y deliciosos labios del chico.

**Con Damien y Pip.**

-D-Damien, a-alguien nos puede ver – dijo Pip sintiendo los labios del pelinegro en su cuello.

-¿Y? – pregunto el anti-Cristo sin dejar de atender el dulce cuello de su novio.

-B-bueno ¡Ah! – suspiro el rubio al sentir como Damien clavaba sus colmillos en su piel. Este sonrió con satisfacción.

**De vuelta con Stan y Kyle.**

Ambos estaban perdidos en la melodía que sonaba en el lugar. Viéndose fijamente a los ojos. Azul vs verde. Ninguno podía apartar la mirada, se sentían extraños, una sensación que el judío nunca antes había sentido y que él pelinegro sí. Era esa sensación que sentía con Wendy, pero ahora era más fuerte. Era tan obvio… Estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo.

-¿Pasa algo Stan? – preguntó Kyle al ver como los ojos de Stan se abrían fuertemente, él parpadeo un par de veces y negó levemente, regalándole una sonrisa.

-No ¿Por qué? – pregunto.

-Por nada – respondió Kyle viendo hacia otro lado, topándose con Cartman quien bailaba muy a gusto con Wendy –Stan…

-Mande.

-Tu… - dijo sin ser capaz de verlo a los ojos.

-Yo…

-Tú, ya no volverás a ser novio de Wendy ¿verdad? – preguntó viéndolo a los ojos, no sabía porque, pero comenzó a sentir miedo pero ¿Miedo a que? Fácil miedo a que Stan regresara con Wendy y lo hiciera a un lado como usualmente lo hacía, no, él no quería ser alejado de Stan.

El pelinegro miro esos orbes verdes, dándose cuenta que lo veían con miedo y preocupación, lo pego más a su cuerpo provocando en él un sonrojo.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso Ky? –pregunto con un tono de voz más dulce. El judío miro a otro lado.

-No se – respondió, Stan rio ligeramente.

-Ky, si lo que te preocupa es que me aleje de ti. Ya te lo había dicho, nadie, absolutamente nadie, va a ser que me separe de ti – le dijo –Y no, no volveré con Wendy ¿Acaso no te acuerdas que me gustan los hombres? – dijo sonriendo pícaramente.

-Idiota – le dijo Kyle con el ceño fruncido pero con una sonrisa en el rostro.

La canción termino y decidieron acercarse a Butters quien se canso de oír como Kenny y Bradley se gritaban de cosas.

-¿Qué pasa Butters? – pregunto el pelinegro.

-H-Hola chicos – saludo el oji-celeste – n-nada, solo que Kenny no deja de pelear con Bradley – dijo señalando a los mencionados, quienes ya estaban subidos en un amesa, amenazando con irse a los golpes.

-Ahh – dijo Kyle.

-Stan ¿Podemos hablar? – le pregunto Wendy al pelinegro.

-No creo que tengamos nada de qué hablar – dijo él tratando de no sonar grosero.

-Solo un momento – dijo la pelinegra. Stan miro a Kyle quien veía a otro lado.

-Está bien – dijo. Ella sintió y comenzó a caminar. Stan se dirigió a Kyle.

-Kyle – le hablo, él lo miro –Lo que te dije es verdad.

-¿Por qué me dices eso? ¿Acaso te estoy pidiendo explicaciones? Ni que fueras mi novio– esas palabras hicieron que el corazón de Stan se comprimiera, y sintiera como si un balde agua fría le cayera encima.

- Tienes razón – dijo secamente, dándole la espalda y siguiendo a la pelinegra.

-¡Ya la cagaste Kyle! – dijo Kenny quien mágicamente ya se encontraba a su lado, abrazando a Butters por la cintura. El pelirrojo, no dijo nada, simplemente bajo la mirada ¿Por qué mierda le dijo eso? ¡Si que la cago!

-Soy un idiota – dijo dando un suspiro.

-Vamos Kyle, no te pongas así. ¡Vamos a divertirnos! ¿Verdad Butters?

-¿Y Bradley?

-AHh olvídate de él vamos – dijo Kenny jalando al rubio tras sí, dejando a Kyle totalmente confundido. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué dijo algo así? La sola idea de que Stan está con Wendy, solos, le hacía sentir algo de dolor, pero no de ese dolor que te da cuando comes algo echado a perder y te duele el estomago, o cuando te quedas bajo la lluvia y enfermas de gripe. No, ese dolor era diferente, era más fuerte.

-Vaya, ya dejaron de besarse – dijo Cartman burlonamente, viendo a Damien y Pip acercarse a ellos con una sonrisa.

-¡Callate pendejo! – grito Damien.

-Dejalo – le dijo Kyle – Esta celoso por que no tiene a nadie.

-¡Oh Stan! Ya te dejo tu novio por la puta de Wendy – le dijo haciendo enfurecer al judío.

-¡Mira maldito pedazo de mierda…

-¡Ya dejen de pelear! – Gritó Craig, quien estaba muy borracho -¡Hay que disfrutar la fiesta! ¿Verdad amor? – dijo viendo a Tweek con ganas de violarlo. Él solo pronuncio un ¡GAH! Y su rostro se torno completamente rojo.

Kyle se dio la vuelta, ese estúpido de Cartman sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo enojar. Decidió salir un momento a que el aire le diera. Tenía que aclarar sus ideas, saber por qué razón le dolía ver a Stan cerca de Wendy, saber porque le aterraba la idea de que Stan lo deje solo.

Salió del lugar, lo cual fue mala idea. Se detuvo en seco sintiendo una fuerte opresión en el pecho, al ver la imagen que tenía en frente. "Stan" pensó, viendo como este se estaba besando con Wendy. Sintió su mundo derrumbarse.

Dio un paso atrás y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a correr en dirección a su casa…

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Seguro quieren matarme por este capítulo. No los culpo. Bueno espero que les haya gustado (Aunque lo dudo). A partir de este capítulo empieza lo bueno, y la razón del nombre del fic. En fin, como pudieron ver aquí hubo: Style (creo XD). Bunny. Dip. Creek. Y un poco de Candy.

Agradecimientos a:

**Kira Uzumaki; Anime KND; Fefe; Luis Carlos; Sophia; TheParkerPress; Coffig.**

Perdón por no responder reviews, ando apurada ¡Lo siento! De igual forma, gracias por sus lindos comentarios. Me motivan a seguir con esta historia ¡Gracias!

Perdonen si hay algún Horror ortográfico por ahí. ¡Hasta la proxima!


	5. Chapter 5

**Lo**

**Disclaimer: South Park no me pertenece es propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

* * *

Corrió a todo lo que sus pies se lo permitieron. Llego a su casa y sin dar explicación alguna subió rápidamente a su habitación cerrando la puerta tras sí. Tenía la respiración agitada y un fuerte nudo en su garganta se había formado. Sentía una opresión en el pecho; un dolor terrible. Sus ojos se estaban llenando de calidad gotas de agua que no tardaron en resbalar por sus mejillas. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le dolía tanto? ¿Sera por el hecho de que él le prometió no regresar con ella? Si, era eso, pero había algo más, algo que no sabía que era pero le dolía, se recargo en la puerta y dejo su cuerpo resbalar por esta hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, abrazo sus rodillas con fuerza y comenzó a sollozar. Derramando lagrimas de dolor, un dolor que no sabía porque sentía.

Stan llego a su casa maldiciéndose mentalmente. Ahora sí se sentía la peor basura del mundo. Se adentro a su habitación y se recostó con la vista al techo, frunció el ceño al recordar lo sucedido minutos atrás.

_**Flash Back.**_

_-¿De qué quieres hablar? – pregunto Stan a Wendy una vez solo. La pelinegra le dijo que era mejor hablar afuera de la casa de Cartman para tener más privacidad, lo cual no entendía ¿Acaso se puede tener privacidad en la calle?_

_-Bien, Stan… - comenzó a hablar ella con la mirada en el suelo - ¿Qué relación hay entre Kyle y tú? – pregunto levantando la mirada, Stan se sorprendió por esa pregunta._

_-¿Qué? – pregunto. Wendy frunció el ceño._

_-Contéstame_

_-¿A qué viene eso?_

_-¡Entre tú y Kyle hay algo! – grito afirmando algo que no era verdad. Stan apretó los puños con fuerza ¿Quién diablos se cree ella para decir algo así? _

_-Deja de decir eso – dijo tratando de sonar amable. Wendy sonrió de lado._

_-También se… - comenzó a decir – Que tu padre te prohibió juntarte con él – Stan abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo, mirándola con sorpresa y rabia al mismo tiempo._

_-¿Cómo sabes eso? – preguntó. Ella se encogió de hombros._

_-Eso no importa – dijo – Lo que importa aquí, es que si no te alejas de Kyle tu padre te mandara a otro país ¿O me equivoco? – preguntó sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro._

_-¿Qué quieres para que te quedes callada? – preguntó de manera seria y con un peso muy grande encima, esas pregunta marco su sentencia._

_-Me alegro que preguntes – dijo Wendy – Va a aceptar ser mi novio otra vez – dijo._

_-¿Solo eso?_

_-No, hay más – dijo poniendo expresión seria – A mi no me engañas, se que estas enamorado de Kyle, te vas a alejar de él, le dirás que ya no quieres ser su mejor amigo._

_-¡Yo no puedo hacer eso! – grito Stan completamente enojado. Como podía pedirle algo así._

_-¡Si no lo haces Stan! – Grito Wendy – Voy a ir con tu padre y decirle que desobedeciste lo que te dijo y que eres homosexual._

_La quijada de Stan estaba en el suelo, literalmente, no podía creer lo que le estaba pidiendo. Nunca se imagino que Wendy, la que fue su novia por muchos años, actuara así. No podía hacerle eso a Kyle, pero si no lo hacía, su padre se enteraría de que es Homosexual, y le mandaría a otro país. Él no quiera alejarse de Kyle, no quería dejar de verlo. Si se iba, no volvería a verlo por años, y si no se iba lo vería pero… de lejos, sin poder hablarle, sin poder acercársele. Bajo la mirada al suelo, estaba decidido._

_-¿Stan?_

_-Acepto – dijo viéndola fijamente – Acepto pero no le digas nada a mi padre – La sonrisa de Wendy se ensancho al oír eso. _

_-Buena elección Stan – le dijo sin borrar su sonrisa, una sonrisa estúpida y llena de maldad, pensó Stan – Ahora, dame un beso – dijo._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Que me des un beso – volvió a decir de manera más seria pero sin borrar la sonrisa. Stan miro a otro lado, no le quedaba de otra. La beso. Sintiéndose la peor basura del mundo_

_-Mañana terminaras tu amistad con Kyle._

**End Flash Back.**

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, y una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla. No había marcha atrás. Sin duda alguna estaba actuando como mierda.

* * *

La mañana llego más rápido de lo que se imagino. Abrió los ojos lentamente sintiendo los rayos del Sol golpear su rostro. Se incorporo de la cama y se tallo un ojo con su mano. Bostezo y se puso de pie dirigiéndose al baño. Se dio una ducha rápida. Una vez listo salió de la habitación dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-Bueno días Kyle – lo saludo su madre.

-Buenos días – respondió él sin muchas ganas.

-¿Cómo te fue en la fiesta anoche? – le pregunto Ike sin dejar de comer sus hot cakes. Kyle frunció el ceño.

-Bien – respondió tratando de no sonar grosero. Ike lo miro por unos segundos, sabía que algo le había pasado a su hermano mayor. La noche anterior había visto como llego, y se veía muy mal. Desayunaron en silencio, después del desayuno Ike y Kyle salieron de la casa caminando en dirección a la escuela.

Lo había meditado toda la noche, olvidaría eso del beso, después de todo ¿Quién era él para prohibirle algo a Stan? Había sido muy egoísta el haber hecho que Stan le prometiera no volver con Wendy. Sabía que a pesar de que su amigo era homosexual, ese amor por Wendy no iba a desaparecer así tan fácilmente.

Dejo a Ike en la primaria y se encamino a la preparatoria. En su camino se topo con Bradley, a quien no se le veía de muy buen humor, tenía el ceño fruncido y miraba a un lugar en específico. Dirigió la mirada a donde él veía y miro a Kenny quien abrazaba a Butters por los hombros, y le susurraba algo al oído, sonrío ligeramente "Al menos alguien está de buen humor" pensó. Regreso su vista al frente y se topo con Stan quien estaba parado viendo hacia el suelo, no sabía si acercarse o no. Recordaba el beso entre él y Wendy, y sentía un dolor en el pecho, cosa que le molestaba, tenía que averiguar qué era eso que sentía. Se sorprendió al ver como Wendy se acercaba a donde su mejor amigo, este le sonrío y la abrazo por la cintura para después darle un beso en los labios. Su vista se oscureció, y una sonrisa diminuta apareció en su rostro "Que idiota Kyle" pensó comenzando a caminar.

* * *

Tweek iba camino al salón de clases, sostenía entre sus manos un termo de café. Tenía mucho sueño, ayer se desvelo todo por esa maldita fiesta, bueno eso y que paso una noche "Buena" con su novio Craig. Se sonrojo fuertemente al recordar cada suceso, negó levemente con la cabeza "Deja de pensar en eso pervertido" pensó. No pudo evitar sonreír como tonto enamorado al ver a su novio acercarse a él, con su misma actitud neutra y apática de siempre.

-Hola Tweek – lo saludo sin expresión en el rostro.

-H-Hola ¡Gah! – saludo sonrojándose ligeramente. Craig le sonrío ligeramente, amaba cuando su novio se sonrojaba se veía tan violable y tierno.

-¿Cómo dormiste anoche? – le pregunto guiñándole el ojo, el sonrojo de Tweek aumento. Craig sin duda alguna era un degenerado.

-V-Vamos ¡GAH! Al salón – dijo cambiando el tema y tomando de la mano al pelinegro para llevárselo a rastras al salón.

* * *

-¡Así es! Stan y yo regresamos ¿Verdad amor? – dijo Wendy en voz alta y viendo al pelinegro con una sonrisa.

-Si – respondió Stan viendo hacía el suelo.

- Por cierto, Kyle tiene algo que decir – dijo Wendy con una inmensa felicidad.

-¿Qué cosa? – pregunto Clyde. Stan se mordió el labio, iba a arrepentirse de por vida.

-Anoche me vieron junto a Kyle, en la fiesta de Cartman – comenzó a decir – No quiero que piensen algo que no es – levanto la mirada mostrándose de manera fría e indiferente, pero por dentro le daban ganas de llorar y salir corriendo de ahí – Kyle y yo no somos amigos. Yo jamás sería amigo de… de alguien como él – dijo cada palabra de manera tan fría que todos los presentes se sorprendieron. Dirigieron su vista a la puerta, a Stan no le hacía falta voltear para saber que Kyle estaba ahí parado. Que había escuchado todo.

-Buenos días – saludo Kyle sin expresión alguna en el rostro, se adentro al aula y se sentó en su lugar, bajo la mirada atónita de todos.

-Stan eres un pendejo – susurro Kenny apretando los puños con fuerza, le daban ganas de pararse ir golpear a Stan hasta que este se quede sin aliento, no con intensiones de matarlo, claro que no. Simplemente para hacerle recapacitar.

El señor Garrison entro al salón mandando a todos a sus respectivos lugares.

Las clases pasaron de manera lenta, podía sentirse la tensión en el aire. La mayoría se preguntaba el motivo por el cual, Stan dijo eso.

El sonido de la campana que indicaba el descanso sonó, y todos se pararon rápidamente caminando en dirección a la cafetería.

-Kyle – le hablo Kenny a su amigo pelirrojo una vez nadie estaba en el salón -¿Estás bien?

-Porque no lo estaría – pronuncio él sin levantar la mirada - ¿Por lo que dijo Stan?

-¿Kyle?

-No me importa – susurro – No me importa nada.

Kenny frunció el ceño y sin pensarlo dos veces tomo a Kyle de su suéter obligándole a que le viera a los ojos.

-Deja de fingir – susurro viéndolo de manera fija – Te dolió lo que dijo Stan.

-Ya lo había dicho antes recuerdas. Ya me había dicho que le daba asco ¿Por qué habría de sentir feo ahora?

-¿Por qué? – pregunto el riendo ligeramente -¡¿Por qué?! – Grito - Algo paso entre ustedes, estaban bien y ahora él está actuando así ¿Qué paso?

-Si lo supiera no estaría así – dijo Kyle viéndolo fijamente – Si supiera lo que está pasando no me dolería. Si supiera lo que está pasando no… no me sentiría así – dijo con la voz entrecortada y sintiendo como las lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos. Kenny soltó su agarre.

-Habla con él – le dijo – Debe haber una explicación -. Kyle lo miro por unos segundos, él tenía razón, tenía que hablar con él, seguramente había una explicación como la anterior. Sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo del salón, tenía que aclarar las cosas con Stan, sabía que él mintió cuando dijo eso, lo sabía, y sinceramente no quería equivocarse.

* * *

Stan estaba parando en el patio de la escuela, con la vista clavada en el suelo, no podía creer en la maldita situación mierdera en la que estaba. Se sentía mal, tenía ganas de llorar ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué cuando se dio cuenta que ama a su mejor amigo tiene que pasar esto?

-Stan – escucho una voz detrás de él. Volteo y observo a Cartman quien lo miraba seriamente.

-¿Qué quieres? – pregunto sin ánimos, no quería hablar con nadie.

-¿Se puede saber qué carajo te pasa? – pregunto el castaño mirando a otro lado.

-¿Qué me pasa de qué? – pregunto el pelinegro sin apartar su vista de él-

-¿Por qué le dijiste eso de Kyle? – pregunto sin apartar su tono de voz serio.

-¿Acaso te importa?

-Bata de preguntas Marsh – dijo Cartman ya harto – Respóndeme.

-En primer lugar ¿Quién eres para preguntarme eso? Y en segundo lugar: A ti que te importa – le dijo de manera fría. Cartman comenzó a reír.

-No es que me importe Stan – dijo – Solo que se me hace extraño que digas algo tan estúpido como eso – Stan desvió la mirada a otro lado – Wendy tiene que ver con esto ¿verdad?

-¿Qué?

-No te hagas, algo te está haciendo Wendy para que actúes así – dijo él con seriedad en cada una de sus palabras. Stan estaba sorprendido ¿Cómo es que Cartman sabe eso? Bueno, no era para sorprenderse, estamos hablando de Eric Cartman la persona más lista de todo South Park. Aun así no iba a aceptarlo.

-No digas pendejadas – dijo – Si dije eso es porque es verdad.

-Jaja si como no Stan, seré gordo y todo pero no pendejo – le dijo con burla en sus palabras. Stan frunció el ceño, maldito e inteligente Cartman – Me vas a decir ¿Por qué haces todo esto?

Minutos después…

-A ver, déjame ver si entendí – dijo Cartman – ¿tu padre te prohibió ver a Kyle porque es marica, pero resulta que tú también eres marica. Tu padre te dijo que si lo seguías viendo te iba a mandar a otro país. Wendy se entero de esto y ahora te esta chantajeando?

-Sí.

-En verdad eres un pendejo – dijo, Stan lo fulmino con la mirada, se en sinceró con él ¿Y así le habla? – Mira Stan, comprendo que no quieras separarte de Kyle porque lo ama – el pelinegro se sonrojo al oír eso – Pero ¿No crees que lo lastimas mas si haces esto?

-A lo mejor – respondió el pelinegro dándole la razón – Pero…

-Mira – le interrumpió el castaño – Aunque no lo creas, me preocupo por ustedes, después de todo son mis amigos – dijo algo avergonzado pero lo disimulaba – ¿no crees que hay otra solución?

-¿Cómo cual? – pregunto Stan sorprendido por las palabras que había escuchado por parte del gordo.

-No sé, escápate de tu casa, o que se yo pero no te dejes manipular por Wendy.

-¿Por qué dices esto? – Pregunto – Que yo sepa estas enamorado de Wendy.

-Sí, no lo niego, me gusta – respondió él sin interés – Pero… - dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa – Aquí el único que puede joderle la vida a Kyle soy yo.

-Así que era eso – susurro Stan mientras le salía una gota de la cabeza (esas de estilo anime)

-¡Stan! – escucharon el grito de Kyle. El corazón de Stan se acelero ¿Qué mierda iba a ser?

-Bien me voy, hay los dejo par de maricas – dijo Cartman dándose la vuelta y caminando a otro lado. Stan quería salir corriendo ¡No tiene ni puta idea de lo que debería hacer!

-Stan – dijo Kyle llegando a donde estaba – Te-tenemos que hablar – le dijo con la voz entrecortada.

-¿De qué? – pregunto mostrándose cenero.

-De los ponys mágicos que vuelan por las noches para ir a tu habitación y esparcirte polvo mágico olor a canela para que no te lleven los marcianos – dijo Kyle de manera rápida y viéndolo con el ceño fruncido. Stan tuvo que hacer todo el esfuerzo del mundo para no reír por esa ocurrencia del judío.

-¿Qué quieres? – pregunto. Kyle respiro hondo. De repente Stan sintió un duro golpe en el rostro lo que hizo que se hiciera hacia atrás aferrándo sus pies al suelo para no caer.

-¿¡Se puede saber que mierda te pasa!? – Grito Kyle -¿¡Porque actúas así!? ¿¡Porque dijiste eso!? – le gritaba totalmente furioso. Stan no podía creerlo ¿Desde cuándo tenía tanta fuerza? Se sobo la nariz y frunció el ceño.

-¿¡Porque me pegas!? – grito.

-¡Porque te lo mereces!

-¡Que!

-¡Lo que oíste! ¡Me vas a explicar que mierda te pasa!

-¡Yo no tengo que explicarte nada! – grito Stan enojado. No tenía derecho a enojarse pero sin saber porque, sentía una rabia enorme recorrerle el cuerpo.

-¿Por qué… Porque dijiste eso en el salón? – pregunto esta vez en voz baja. Stan lo pensó un momento, lo que Cartman le dijo era verdad, no tenía porque dejarse manipular por Wendy pero…

-Me das asco – dijo con frialdad "¡Mierda! ¿Por qué dije eso?" pensó, miro a otro lado y observo que ya se había formado una bola de gente a su alrededor, unos viéndolos con preocupación y otro esperando a que llegaran a mas golpes. Miro a Wendy quien la veía de manera sería.

_**Flash back.**_

_-¿Por qué le prohibiste a Stan ver a Kyle? – le pregunto Sharon a Randy molesta._

_-Porque no quiero mi hijo se vuelva un marica – respondió él con seriedad. _

_-¡Por dios Randy! La homosexualidad no se contagia – le reclamo ella molesta – Y Stan fuera homosexual ¿Qué tiene de malo?_

_-¡Todo! – Exclamo Randy molesto – Si mi hijo resulta ser gay, jamás se lo perdonare y culparía a Kyle de todo eso._

_-Randy – pronuncio Sharon sorprendida ¿Desde cuándo su esposo era un maldito homofóbico? _

_**End flash back. **_

¡Genial! Tenía que acordarse de esa estúpida conversación en esos momentos. Regreso su vista a Wendy quien le sonrió. Frunció el ceño, no le quedaba de otra. Miro a Kyle quien se había quedado estupefacto por lo que había dicho.

-Me das asco Kyle – volvió a decir tratando de sonar frio, y vaya que lo estaba logrando.

-P-pero tú me dijiste…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué soy gay? Te mentí – expreso – No soy Gay ¿Cómo puedes creer algo así? Crees que voy a hacer como tú ¡No me jodas!

Kyle sentía como su corazón iba haciéndose pedazos por cada palabra que el pelinegro decía. Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

-Nunca más te me vuelvas a acercar – volvió a decir Stan – Nunca vu…

-¡TE ODIO! – grito Kyle con todas sus fuerzas. Stan sintió como su corazón se detenía al ver el rostro del pelirrojo lleno de lagrimas – Te odio Stan… Te odio – volvió a decir para después darse la vuelta y salir corriendo de ahí, Stan se mordió se labio, controlando las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir.

Kenny y Cartman quienes habían visto todo, tenían el ceño fruncido. Maldiciendo y deseándole cosas malas a Stan, no podían creer lo que el pelinegro estaba haciendo.

Cartman miro a Wendy quien tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. Sin dudarlo se acerco a ella y la tomo bruscamente del brazo para llevársela a otro lugar.

-¿¡Que mierda te pasa culón!? – grito Wendy, al verse alejados de todos, la soltó y la miro molesto.

-¿Qué mierda te pasa a ti? – le grito.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Cómo que de que hablo? ¿Por qué chingados chantajeas a Stan? ¿Qué no entiendes que él no te ama? – grito.

-¡No te metas donde no te importa ¡ Búscate una vida.

-Lo mismo deberías hacer tu – dijo Cartman tratando de calmarse ¡Joder! Ver a Kyle en ese estado le afecto, y es que a pesar de todo lo que le hacía (Y que de niño le deseaba la muerte) era su amigo y se preocupaba por él.

Se vieron fijamente a los ojos, mandándose todos los insultos conocidos y habidos por conocer.

* * *

Stan se adentro al baño de hombres y se encerró en uno de ellos. "¡TE ODIO!" comenzó a temblar, sintiendo como su corazón se oprimía ¿Qué mierda había hecho? "¿Por qué?"

Se sentó en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas.

"¿Por qué?"

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, sus labios estaban temblando y estaba sintiendo un dolor horrible. Un dolor que nunca antes había sentido. Sin más, comenzó a llorar descontroladamente, le valía una mierda si alguien lo escuchaba. Estaba harto, harto de la escuela, harto de todo. Había hecho la estupidez más grande de su vida.

* * *

Butters estaba viendo a Kenny con preocupación, ya todos se habían ido a sus salones, pero él se quedo al ver que Kenny no se movía de su lugar. No sabía si acercarse a él o quedarse donde estaba.

-Butters – le hablo el chico del anorak naranja desde su lugar, sorprendiéndolo, ya que lo estaba viendo fijamente. Se acerco a pasos lentos a donde él.

-K-Kenny ¿P-Porque no entras al salón? – pregunto tímidamente. Kenny sonrio levemente.

-Porque… - dijo - ¿Por qué no vamos a dar un paseo?

* * *

¡Hola queridos lectores! Espero que anden bien, bueno acá les traigo el capítulo 5 de la historia, creo que me quedo más largo que los demás capítulos, pero bueno, si esta mejor. Hubo mucha drama, y de seguro el capitulo esta algo confuso y si no, me alegro. De cualquier forma si tienen duda pueden decirme por PM o review y yo les aclarare cualquier duda. De seguro muchos han de estar sorprendidos por la actitud que tomo Cartman con todo esto, pero me dieron ganas de ponerlo un poco más humano, y de seguro ya muchos han de odiar a Wendy, pero no la odien. Y que de seguro piensan que Stan es un pendejo de primera por hacerle eso a Kyle, no se preocupen que yo también lo creo. Faltan 6 capítulos para que el fic acabe, ya lo tengo todo fríamente calculado. Bueno, aviso, para los que siguen esta historia y cualquier otra que escriba. Debo decir que no actualizare ninguna hasta dentro de dos meses *Se oyen gritos de felicidad* ¡Gracias! Lo que pasa es que ese lugar que nos mantiene encerrados por más de 4 horas torturándonos con cada minuto que pasa, mejor conocido como "Escuela" me ha tenido muy ocupada. No he tenido tiempo para nada, me he estado durmiendo hasta las 2 de la madrugada haciendo tareas, la semana que viene tengo 5 exposiciones, la semana siguiente son los exámenes finales. Tengo que hacer un Puto proyecto que me quita tiempo en todo. Me alegra que mañana sea Viernes, me la pasare durmiendo todo el día, me lo merezco ¿No creen? Siempre me ha gustado justificarme para desaparecer de Fanfiction, por eso aviso. Aunque de seguro a nadie le importa esto D: Bueno como sea, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo ¡Se vienen las vacaciones muy pronto! Jamás me había alegrado tanto por eso, además siento que diario actualizo una historia o subo un one-shot, y no sé, seguramente muchos se preguntaran ¿Qué esta tipa no tiene nada mejor que hacer? Bueno, es todo, no los aburro más con tanto palabrerío.

Gracias a: **AnimeKND. Luis Carlos y CoffiG** por haber comentado el capitulo anterior ¡Gracias!

**Escenas próximo capitulo:**

_-¡Es tu maldita culpa! ¡Te odio! ¡Lo único que haces es arruinarme la vida! Por tu culpa el que se va a ir es Kyle y no quiere saber nada de mí – le gritaba Stan a su padre quien lo veía sin poder creer lo que estaba sintiendo._

* * *

_-Estoy enamorado de Stan – decía Kyle mientras lagrimas corrían por sus ojos – Lo amo, lo amo demasiado – oculto su rostro con ambas manos dejando que las lagrimas mojaran sus guantes. Cartman rodo los ojos ¿Por qué diablo esta él presenciando esa escena tan marica?_

* * *

_-¡Butters es mío! – grito Bradley hecho una furia._

_-¿Ah sí? Pues ya lo veremos – le grito Kenny para después darse la media vuelta e irse echando humo al salón._

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	6. Chapter 6

¡HOLA MIS ESTRELLITAS, LA TIERRA LES DICE HOLA! Okey debo dejar de ver la fábrica de chocolates :3 ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien */* Yo estoy feliz, al fin pude comprarme un concierto de Vocaloid en DVD ¡Oh si nenes! :3 Me costó 98 pesos pero vale la pena. En fin, no los aburro más. Aquí les dejo el sexto capítulo ¡Disfrútenlo! ¡A leer!

* * *

South Park no me pertenece es propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

Capitulo seis.

- Eres un pendejo – le dijo por decima vez Craig Tucker a Stan quien frunció el entrecejo y abrazo más sus rodillas. Craig había ido al baño y se encontró con la peculiar escena de Stan llorando dentro de uno de estos. Si hubiera sido una situación diferente se hubiera burlado pero no, sabía perfectamente el porqué del que Stan estuviera llorado. Había presenciado la escena.

Lo que no entendía es porque Stan le dijo algo así a su mejor amigo, es decir, según su opinión –y la de la mayoría- esos dos terminarían juntos, pero resulta que Stan salió Homofóbico, aunque eso era algo difícil de creer, debe haber alguna otra razón detrás de todo esto pero… ¿Qué? Tampoco es como si le importase el tema, no, pero tenía curiosidad.

- ¿Por qué las cosas tienen que ser así? – susurro Stan en voz baja pero Craig logro escucharlo.

- Cada quien se busca las cosas por algo – pronuncio viéndolo por el rabillo del ojo – No soy bueno dando consejos pero si de algo te sirve… haz lo que creas que es correcto pero sin hacer pendejadas – dicho esto salió del baño dejando a un Stan presionado y con los pensamientos revueltos.

Se llevo ambas manos al rostro y cerró los ojos, eso no podía estarle pasando a él. No ¿Por qué su maldito padre tenía que salir homofóbico? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan maricón y estúpido para dejarse chantajear por Wendy?

Craig camino a la cafetería de la escuela dirigiéndose a su grupo de amigos. Se sentó a lado de Tweek y soltó un suspiro de cansancio.

- ¡GAH! ¿Estás bien? – le pregunto Tweek algo preocupado al ver el rostro de su novio. El oji-azul le sonrió ligeramente y asintió levemente.

- Pobre Kyle – dijo Clyde – Digo, lo que le dijo Stan… no se… siento que si le debió haber dolido – pronuncio con algo de tristeza.

- ¿Por qué le habrá dicho eso? – preguntó Token tomando un sorbo de su jugo de manzana.

- ¡GAH! T-Tal vez quiera secuestrarlo – exclamo Tweek.

- No lo sé – dijo Craig tomando la mano de Tweek para que dejara de temblar – Pero no creo que haya dicho eso porque quisiera.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A qué debe haber alguien detrás de todo esto – pronuncio con seriedad mientras veía a Wendy quien estaba platicando con Bebe, aunque se le veía algo desanimada.

* * *

- Entonces le dije que si… ¿Wendy me estás escuchando? – le pregunto Bebe a la pelinegra quien estaba metida en sus pensamientos - ¡Wendy! – le grito al ver que no le hacía caso.

- Ah… si te escucho – pronuncio Wendy.

- ¿Estás bien? – Le pregunto la rubia – Te ves muy distraída – le dijo algo preocupada.

- Estoy bien.

- Deberías estar feliz, tú y Stan volvieron a ser novios, es para que estés feliz – le dijo.

- Obvio que estoy feliz – exclamo – Solo que…

- ¿Estás preocupada por lo que le dijo a Kyle? – pregunto la rubia. Wendy se tensó un poco al oír eso. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué le pasaba? Se supone que debe estar feliz sin embargo no se sentía así.

- Tengo que ir al baño – dijo poniéndose de pie y alejándose con rapidez de la mesa. Bajo la mirada preocupada de su mejor amiga.

"¿Estoy haciendo bien?" se preguntó mentalmente. Sí, ella es Wendy Testaburger y cuando ella quiere algo hace lo imposible por conseguirlo. Y lo que ella quiere es a Stan, ella realmente lo ama y no podía darse el lujo de perderlo. Mucho menos por culpa de Kyle pero… entonces ¿Por qué se siente así?

Levanto la vista topándose con los ojos azules de Stan quien la veía fijamente. Pudo darse cuenta que estaba llorando al ver sus ojos rojos y algo hinchados. "Otra vez" pensó al sentir algo en el pecho y estomago.

* * *

Kenny y Butters iban caminando por el parque que había en el Pueblo. El rubio menor iba platicando de quien sabe qué cosa, no es que a Kenny le aburriese el pequeño, al contrario se sentía feliz de tenerlo a su lado, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Kyle ¿A dónde habrá ido? Se habrá ido a su casa… no, si su madre lo ve ahí dentro del horario de clases se llevaría un gran regaño, aunque viendo la situación a él de seguro no le importaría eso.

- ¿K-K-Kenny? – Le llamo Butters al ver que el rubio cenizo no le prestaba atención.

- Perdón Butters – se disculpo – No puedo dejar de pensar en Kyle.

- T-Te entiendo… - pronunció Butters frotando sus nudillos con nerviosismo – Y-Yo también estoy preocupado por él p-pero ¿Por qué Stan le dijo algo así? – pregunto, pues no tenía idea de eso.

- No lo sé – respondió Kenny – Ambos estaban bien el día de ayer y ahora…

- Mmm- pronuncio Butters - ¡Oh Salchichas! Debemos volver a la escuela – le dijo al ver el reloj que traía en la muñeca y dándose cuenta que las clases estaban por comenzar.

- Si quieres vete tú – le dijo – Quiero buscar a Kyle para ver si está bien.

- Claro – dijo Butters sonriéndole – Nos vemos – comenzó a correr en dirección al Colegio. Kenny suspiro, le hubiera encantado pasar más tiempo con Butters pero viendo la situación es casi imposible.

Necesitaba hablar con Kyle y con Stan, investigar a fondo todo esto. Algo o alguien deben estar detrás de todo y solo tenía a dos sospechosos. El primero podría ser pero también se le veía muy preocupado por Kyle –aunque no lo vaya a admitir- y ella, pero… ¿Qué buscaba ella haciendo todo esto? Ella y Stan ya habían terminado y hoy resulta que regresaron y lo peor es que Stan le dice todas esas cosas a Kyle, entonces es más que obvio que ella tiene algo que ver con TODO esto. Pero hay algo más… si, Stan no actuaria de esa manera solo porque Wendy le dijera ¿o sí? Además, es más que obvio que él está enamorado de Kyle, y si es así ¿Qué gana diciéndole eso?

- Te gusta aprovecharte de todo ¿verdad? – escucho una voz detrás de sí, volteo y observo a Bradley quien lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿De qué hablas? – le pregunto enarcando una ceja.

- Te voy a decir algo Kenny; Aléjate de Butters – le dijo o más bien le advirtió. Kenny frunció el ceño ¿Quién gse creía ese para decirlo eso?

- ¿Y se puede saber quién eres tú para decirme eso? – pregunto sin poder ocultar su tono de voz molesto – Además no que él fuera tu novio ¿O sí lo es?

Bradley apretó los puños con fuerza sintiendo como la ira lo recorría.

- No lo es, pero va a serlo – dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

- ¡Já! Eso si él quiere – dijo Kenny apretando los puños con fuerza. Se estaba enojando ¡Claro que sí!

- Verás cómo sí – dijo el rubio.

- ¡Butters no se fijara en alguien como tú! – grito el rubio cenizo.

-¡¿Y tu como sabes!? – le regreso el gritó Bradley - ¡Butters es mío! – gritó hecho una furia.

- ¿Ah sí? Pues ya lo veremos – le grito Kenny para después darse la vuelta e irse completamente encabronado. Ese maldito, sabía que era un obstáculo entre él y Butters, pero iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para que jamás estén juntos. El amaba a Butters, realmente lo quería. Por primera vez sentía eso a lo que le llaman "amor" y no iba a permitir que Bradley se interpusiera.

Bradley suspiro, decidió regresar al Colegio. Tenía que hacer algo para que Butters se fije en él, no podía darse el lujo de perderlo.

* * *

Kyle miraba con molestia a la persona que tenía en frente. Cartman quien lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Culón? – le preguntó.

- ¡Oh vamos Kahl! – Le dijo el castaño – Deberías agradecer que de todos fui yo el que vino a ver si estabas bien.

- Como si me interesara – dijo Kyle rodando los ojos.

- ¿Sabes algo Kahl? – Preguntó Cartman sentándose en la orilla de la cama del Judío – Tu y Stan son unos pendejos, y se los digo con todo el amor del mundo – comenzó a jugar con sus dedos a modo de distracción – Deberían decirse de una vez por todas que se aman.

- Yo no amo a Stan – pronuncio Kyle frunciendo el ceño. Cartman lo miro y suspiro, no iba a ser nada fácil hacerle ver al judío sobre lo que realmente siente.

- Date cuenta ¿Quieres? – Lo miro de manera seria – Estás enamorado de Stan, de nada vale que lo niegues, es más, me atrevo a decir que eres gay por él.

Kyle no respondió simplemente miro por la ventana de su habitación, todo era tan confuso, tan… complicado. Tal vez, si nunca le hubiera dicho a Stan que era gay nada de eso estaría pasando, pero de nada valía lamentarse.

- ¿Tu… tú piensas que Wendy tiene algo que ver detrás de todo esto? – le pregunto al castaño viéndolo de manera seria.

- Te tardaste en darte cuenta judío – dijo este con una sonrisa de lado – No pienso, estoy 100% seguro que ella está detrás de todo.

- No entiendo – Kyle se sentó a lado de Cartman - ¿Por qué haría algo así?

- No hay que ser muy inteligentes para saberlo – respondió – Para amarrar a Stan – dijo sin poder ocultar la molestia que estaba sintiendo. Kyle lo miro por el rabillo del ojo, sabía que el idiota de su amigo estaba enamorado de Wendy, y a pesar de ser como es, tenía derecho de sentirse triste.

- Hable con mis padres hace un momento – habló – Antes de que llegaras, le dije a mi padre que quería irme a estudiar a otro país.

- ¿Qué?

- Estuvo de acuerdo – continuo – Me iré a Canadá.

- ¡Canadá! ¿¡Que mierdas vas a hacer allá en Canadá!? ¡Solo por esta mierda te vas a largar! ¡Vas a huir! – gritó poniéndose de pie y viéndolo con rabia.

- No es solo por eso – respondió el pelirrojo poniéndose de pie de igual manera – Hace tiempo que había tramitado una beca, inclusive planeaba decirles todo – se defendió. Cartman lo miro fijamente sin poder creer lo que estaba oyendo.

- Eres un marica – susurro - ¡Maldito Judío! No planeas irte sin hablar con el Hippie apestoso ¿verdad? – le pregunto, al ver como Kyle desviaba la vista suspiro – Sabes que eso lo va a destrozar ¿verdad? Sabes cómo se pone de emo depresivo y YO no lo voy a estar aguantando.

- Bueno, ese no es mi problema – dijo Kyle – No quiero hablar con él. No tengo por qué preocuparme, él no se preocupo por mí y aunque esté actuando bajo chantaje o amenaza de Wendy… ¿No crees que por lo menos debió decirme? No que me dijo todo eso… me lastimo – lo ultimo lo susurro, recordar cada palabra que le había dicho le hacían sentir una fuerte opresión en el pecho.

- Por lo menos admite que lo amas – pronuncio el castaño con un tono de voz serio. El pelirrojo lo miro… ya no valía la pena negarlo, era más que obvio…

- Estoy enamorado de Stan – pronuncio sintiendo como las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan llorón? – Lo quiero… lo amo – dijo limpiándose las lagrimas con la maga de la sudadera que portaba en esos momentos.

* * *

Al día siguiente…

Kenny no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando era simplemente imposible.

- ¿Estás seguro? – le pregunto a Cartman quien suspiro fastidiado.

- Si – dijo – Me lo dijo ayer.

- Pero él… ¿Stan sabe esto? – pregunto.

- No lo creo – respondió Cartman encogiéndose de hombros.

- Préstame tu celular – le dijo. Cartman enarco una ceja – El tiene que saberlo ¿No crees?

- Ah es tu problema – dijo sacando su celular y entregándoselo.

* * *

Stan estaba recostado en su cama, no tenía ganas de nada, de ir a la escuela ni de hablar con nadie. Lo único que quería era desaparecer, El recordar el rostro de Kyle, lleno de lagrimas por su maldita culpa le hacían sentir la peor basura del mundo. No tenía el coraje de ir con él y explicarle las cosas, no, eso sería algo estúpido de su parte.

- No puedes cometer el error dos veces – se dijo así mismo. El sonido de su celular le hizo cerrar los ojos, no quería hablar con nadie, tal vez si lo ignoraba quien sea que estuviese llamando se cansaría. Pero no fue así…

- Bueno – respondió sin muchas ganas.

- ¿Stan?

- Kenny ¿Qué quieres?

. Tienes que ir y hablar con Kyle.

- ¿Para qué? – preguntó levemente molesto, es que acaso no podía ocuparse de sus asuntos en vez de meterse en los suyos.

- ¡Solo hazlo! – le rogo Kenny. Stan sintió que algo estaba pasando.

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto.

- Stan, solo ve y habla con él.

- No voy a ir hasta que me digas que está pasando – dijo Stan un poco más serio. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

- Bien… - dijo Kenny al otro lado de la línea – Cartman me dijo que Kyle le conto que se iría a Canadá.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó el pelinegro incorporándose rápidamente sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando - ¿Es una broma? ¿Verdad?

- No, al parecer es en serio. Stan tienes que ir a hablar con él. Pedirle perdón o a ver qué chingados haces pero no puedes dejar que Kyle se vaya o por lo menos que no se vaya así.

Stan ya no escucho nada, las únicas palabras que resonaban en su cabeza eran "Kyle se va a Canadá" no, él no podía hacer eso. Rápidamente se puso de pie y corrió en dirección a la puerta principal de su casa, tenía que hacer algo, no podía dejar que Kyle se fuera así, no. Bajo a la sala y miro a su padre quien estaba sentado en el sofá leyendo el periódico.

Sintió una ira recorrerle el cuerpo, todo eso era su culpa. De él y de nadie más. Sin saber cómo o porque se dirigió a él.

- ¡Es tu maldita culpa! – grito sorprendiendo a Randy, Sharon y Shelly, estas últimas estaban en la cocina.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – le pregunto Randy un poco molesto.

- ¡Es tu maldita culpa! ¡Te odio! ¡Por tu culpa Kyle se va ir a otro país! ¡Por tu maldita culpa! – le gritaba

- Stan cálmate – le dijo Sharon acercándose a él para tranquilizarlo pero él no dejo que lo tocara.

- Es tu culpa – susurro – No sé por qué me quieres separar de Kyle – siguió hablando – Pero déjame decirte algo…

- Stan… - susurro su hermana con una clara idea de lo que su hermano estaba a punto de decir.

- ¡Yo estoy enamorado de Kyle! ¡Lo amo!

* * *

OHH FINAL DE TELENOVELA ok no tanto así, hasta aquí le dejo… ¡No me maten! Es solo que tengo que hacer tarea y mi hermano también va a usar la compu… Juro que ahorrare y me comprare mi propia laptop ¡Lo juro! ¿Qué tal el capítulo? ¿Les gusto o no les gusto?

**Respuestas a Reviews:**

**SandyP:** ¡No llores! Las cosas se alegraran (?) ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! Saludos.

**CoffiG**: No odies a Wendy, como puedes ver en este capítulo se está arrepintiendo. ¡Gracia por leer y comentar! Saludos.

**Luis Carlos:** Si las cosas se están empeorando y aun falta más… Y pues aquí sale a donde se va ir Kyle ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! Saludos.

**Sophia**: Lo mismo digo ¡No odies a Wendy! ella es buena, okey no tanto, pero se esta arrepintiendo… Y si Stan siempre la caga pobrecito ;( ¡Gracias por leer! Saludos.

**Spody El Jarcor;** ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! Saludos.

**Silent Realistic:** ¡Aquí esta el capítulo! ¡Espero te haya gustado! Jajaja ¿matar a Wendy con una motosierra? No es mejor quemarla viva… Debo dejar de ver tanta película de horror ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! Saludos.

**AnimeKND**: ¡Gracias por desearme suerte en mis exámenes y exposiciones! Gracias a Kami ya todo acabo y ahora tendre más tiempo para actualizar ¡Espero te haya gustado este capítulo!¡Gracias por leer! ¡Saludos!

**Kurumi2413keehl: **¡Aquí esta el capitulo! Espero te haya gustado :3 ¡Gracias por leer!

**TheParkerPress**: ¡Gracias! Me hace feliz que me digas que este es uno de mis fics que más te gustan, eso me hace muuuuy feliz, más si considero que es mi primer fanfic Yaoi y de este fandom ¡Soy feliz, me haces feliz! Y si, todos sabemos que Stan es un puto escuincle (¿?) ¡Gracias por leer! Espero te haya gustado este capítulo ¡Abrazos y saludos!

¡Son todos! Wow si que fueron muchos comentarios ¡Eso me hace tan feliz! ¡Hay que hacer un tipo concurso! ¿Qué les parece? Para no hacer esto tan aburrido asi que ahí les va:

Quien adivine quien es el personaje de South Park, obviamente LOL, que más ternura me da, le hare un one-shot de la pareja que quiera (Style. Creek. Bunny. Kyman etc… menos Stendy por fa) y con la tematica que quiera. ¡Vamos adivinen! No pueden poner más de dos opciones. ¡Se que quieren jugar! :3

Ahora sí, ya me voy ¡Hasta la próxima semana! ¡Bye!

¡Gracias por leer!


	7. Chapter 7

¡Hola! ¿Como andan mis queridos Homo-erectus? Espero que bien, pos aquí les traigo el capítulo que tanto anhelaban ¡Espero les guste! Recomendación: Mientras lean escuchen la canción de Evanescense "My inmortal" no tiene nada que ver pero mientras escribía escuchaba esa canción y pego. Es recomendación. Si no quieren no. Bueno ahora sí ¡A leer!

* * *

**South Park Copyright © Trey Parker y****Matt Stone.**

_Kyle suspiro por decima vez, tratando de darse valor para hacer lo que tenía planeado. Lo había meditado, y mucho, y realmente le costaba trabajo hacer eso, pero era lo mejor. Ya no podía seguir ocultando esa verdad, necesitaba decírselo a alguien y ¿Quién mejor que su súper mejor amigo? no podía decirle a Kenny, considerando que este le hacia insinuaciones para nada sanas, y si se entera de la verdad esas insinuaciones cada vez serían más… frecuente. Y a Cartman, solo de pensar en eso le daba risa. Por lo tanto, opto por decirle la verdad a su mejor amigo. _

_Toco el timbre de la residencia Marsh, esperando a que esta se abriera. No pasaron tres segundos cuando esta se abrió, dejando ver a una muy sorprendida Sharon, que al verlo, lo miro con un deje de tristeza, cosa que le preocupo a Kyle, acaso ¿Le habrá pasado algo malo a Stan?_

—_Buenas tardes, vengo a ver a Stan. —Pronuncio, sonriendo ligeramente. La mujer le regreso la sonrisa y asintió._

—_Claro, está en su habitación, pasa. —se hizo a un lado para permitirle la entrada al joven. Quien se adentro al hogar. —Puedes pasar. —le indico, asintió levemente y subió los escalones que lo llevaban a la habitación de su amigo. Estaba nervioso, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo decirle todo. _

_Estando frente a la puerta, tomo aire y toco un par de veces._

— _¿Quién?—Escucho la voz de Stan, sorprendiéndose al oírla tan apagada. _

—_Soy yo, Kyle. — Respondió. Pasaron unos segundos, muy largos para él, en los que Stan no respondió ni dijo nada, la puerta se abrió y se sorprendió más al ver el estado en el que estaba. Parecía que no había dormido nada la noche anterior y eso le preocupo. —Por dios Stan ¿Estás bien?—le pregunto con preocupación._

—_Sí ¿Qué quieres?—pregunto Stan con algo de indiferencia, cosa que hizo que Kyle se arrepintiera de decirle la verdad, pero no había marcha atrás. Tenía que decirlo. Stan se acerco a su cama y se sentó en la orilla de esta, lamentándose por lo que iba a hacer, no le quedaba alternativa. Tenía que seguir las malditas órdenes de su padre, era mejor eso a que lo mandaran a otro país y ya no poder ver a Kyle._

—_Bueno…yo… quería confesarte algo. —hablo el pelirrojo después de haberse quedado, otros segundos más en silencio. Stan frunció el entrecejo, sabia lo que iba a confesarle.—Bueno, yo, quería decirte que… bueno…_

— _¿Qué eres homosexual?—le interrumpió él viéndolo d manera sería. El judío se quedo boquiabierto ante las palabras pronunciadas por él. —Mira Kyle, sinceramente…—Miro a otro lado "Es lo mejor" se dijo mentalmente. —No me interesa. —se puso de pie y se acerco a él viéndolo de una manera tan indiferente que Kyle sintió un nudo en la garganta.—Pero yo no quiero un amigo como tú._

— _¿Qué?—fueron las únicas palabras que pudo articular. Stan se sintió mal al decir esas palabras, pero era lo mejor, si, lo mejor._

—_No quiero un amigo homosexual Kyle, me da asco. —pronuncio tratando de sonar lo más indiferente que pudo. Procurando que su voz sonara firme y no débil como realmente se sentía. Sintió su corazón quebrarse al ver como los verdosos ojos de su mejor amigo se llenaban de lagrimas. —Vete Kyle. —susurro separándose de él._

_Kyle simplemente quedo mudo ante las palabras de Stan. De todas las personas, nunca se imagino que fuera él quien le dijera algo así. Era…simplemente no lo podía creer. Parpadeo un par de veces, en un intento de controlar las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos._

—_Stan… _

—_Kyle vete. — volvió a decir él viéndolo seriamente, si se quedaba más tiempo entonces sería capaz de abrazarlo y decirle que no es verdad nada de lo que le ha dicho. —Vete, no me vuelvas a hablar, no te me acerques, me da asco._

_El nudo que se había formado en la garganta de Kyle estaba a punto de romperse, y no iba a darle el lujo a Stan de verlo llorar. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y apretó los ojos con fuerza. _

—_Vete al diablo. —dicho esto salió rápidamente de la habitación, sin importarle que Sharon lo viera con preocupación. Salió de la casa deteniéndose frente a esta. ¿Por qué Stan le había dicho eso? no lo entendía, no entendía NADA. Sus labios comenzaron a temblar al igual que su cuerpo. Su vista se nublo a causa de las lagrimas que comenzaron a caer libremente por sus mejillas. _

_Sharon ingreso a la habitación de su hijo, sintiendo como su corazón se oprimía al verlo. Tenía la vista clavada al frente. Se acerco a él y poso una de sus manos en su hombro._

_Stan la miro y le sonrió, no iba a admitirlo, pero le había dolido decirle eso a Kyle. Pero, era lo mejor, e iba a seguir diciendo lo mismo una y otra vez si es necesario: _**_era lo mejor._**

* * *

Wendy cerró su casillero con lentitud. Stan no había asistido al colegio ese día, cosa que no le sorprendía, después de lo que le conto Kenny, era obvio que él no asistiera. Soltó un suspiro, tratando de sacar todo el aire que sentía en su interior. Lo había meditado toda la noche, ya no valía la pena seguir insistiendo con Stan, era obvio que este amaba a Kyle y que ya no iba a sentir lo mismo por ella. Lo mejor era olvidarlo, pero antes de eso, tenía que arreglar las cosas.

Por este motivo, iba a pedirle ayuda a _ella_, sabía que, a pesar del carácter que ella poseía no iba a negarle su ayuda. De eso estaba segura. Stan era su hermano, y a pesar de que lo trate de la manera en la que lo trata, ella se preocupaba por él, realmente le importaba.

Tenía que arreglar todo, y no le importaba como le iba a hacer, pero las cosas tenían que ser como antes. Tal vez, no tenga el amor de Stan pero sí lo vería feliz, y eso es lo único que le va a importar a partir de ese momento. Nada más. Pero antes tenía que hablar con él.

No le importo que las clases estuvieran por comenzar, salió del colegio caminando hacia un solo objetivo: **La Residencia Broflovski.**

* * *

Kenny cerró los ojos tratando de no perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Como odiaba ver a ese tipo tan cerca de Butters, con ganas de ir y partirle la cara, pero no podía actuar de manera precipitada. Lo último que quería es asustar al pequeño. Al parecer, Bradley si iba en serio con lo de "Luchar por Butters", sinceramente, él no tenía ganas de estarse peleando con un tipo como ese, no es que no le importe Butters, al contrario, le daban ganas de ir tomarlo del brazo, besarlo y dejarle en claro cuanto lo amaba. Pero el asunto de Kyle daba vueltas en su cabeza.

Aun no podía creer la jodida situación por la que estaban pasando. Stan era un pendejo, de eso no había duda, y aunque aun no sabía la verdadera razón de su comportamiento, nada iba a justificarlo.

Volvió a abrir los ojos y sonrió al ver como Butters se acercaba a él y se sentaba a su lado, estaban en el patio escolar, al parecer el señor Garrison tuvo un accidente con quien sabe qué cosa, no les dijeron la razón, y les dejaron las clases libres. Así que decidió ir a una de las bancas que se encontraban en el lugar.

— ¿Es verdad que Kyle s-se v-v-a a ir a Canadá?—pregunto el rubio menor frotando sus nudillos como siempre lo ha hecho. Kenny soltó un suspiro.

—Sí, es verdad. — Respondió sin poder ocultar su preocupación y molestia. —Las cosa parecen complicarse cada día más. —Butters lo miro por el rabillo del ojo, no le gustaba ver a Kenny en ese estado. Con un gran sonrojo en el rostro tomo la mano del mayor haciendo que este se sorprendiera y lo mirada con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Estoy seguro q-que todo se arreglara. — Pronuncio sonriendo con timidez. Kenny tuvo que hacer todo un esfuerzo para no lanzarle encima y besarlo hasta que se muriera por falta de oxigeno. Ese chico lo volvía loco, nunca antes había sentido algo así por alguien. Estaba 100% seguro que lo que sentía era "amor", no una simple calentura como las que había sentido con otras personas. No, él sabía lo que sentía, desde hace tiempo, había caído en las redes de Butters. Le sonrió y asintió levemente.

—Tienes razón.

* * *

Kyle estaba preparando las maletas que se llevaría con él a Canadá. Le daba nostalgia dejar South Park, y aunque Kenny o Cartman o todos, piensen que estaba huyendo a él no le importaba,.. ¿Qué si lo estaba haciendo? Realmente ya no le importaba nada.

La beca la había tramitado hace mucho tiempo atrás, y no le dijo a nadie porque estaba seguro que no lo aceptarían. El colegio en el que estudiaría es muy prestigiado, e independientemente de las calificaciones que posea uno, es muy difícil entrar a estudiar ahí. Pero para su buena suerte –o mala- fue aceptado.

No iba a negar que saber eso le hiciera sentirse, en parte bien y en parte mal. No quería dejar a sus amigos, ni a su hermano mucho menos a sus padres, pero era una oportunidad perfecta. Inclusive, aunque no estuviera pasando nada con Stan y eso, hubiera aceptado.

—No entiendo porque tienes que irte.—le dijo su hermano viéndolo desde el marco de la puerta. Lo miro y le sonrió ligeramente.

—Es una oportunidad perfecta.—pronuncio.—Es algo que no debo dejar pasar.

—Aun así… te voy a extrañar—susurro desviando la mirada a otro lado. Kyle se le acerco y le acaricio el cabello desordenándolo.

—Y yo a ti. — respondió. Ike no pudo evitar abrazarlo con fuerza. Odiaba verlo en ese estado, a pesar de que tratara de ocultarlo, el lo conocía a la perfección, sabía que estaba sufriendo. Podía verlo en sus ojos, los cuales estaban hinchados de no poder dormir y de tanto llorar. ¿Por qué tenía que complicarse tanto las cosas?

Kyle correspondió el abrazo. Sintiendo como de nueva cuenta, sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas ¡Dios! ¿Es que acaso no iba a dejar de llorar?

—Kyle, te buscan.— La voz de su madre hizo que se separaran del abrazo. Le sonrió a su hermano y salió de la habitación dirigiéndose a la sala. Sorprendiéndose al hacerlo. ¿Qué hacia ella ahí?

—Hola Kyle.

—Wendy…

* * *

El silencio reinaba en la habitación.

Shelly veía con asombro y sorpresa a su hermano, no se imagino que confesara esa verdad así como así. No le sorprendía, ella sabía de sobra que su hermano estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo, pero nunca espero que se lo dijera así a su padre, mucho menos después de que este le prohibiera verlo.

Sharon estaba igual de sorprendida, pero sobre todo angustiada. Le preocupaba lo que fuera a hacer su esposo. Ella jamás se imagino que Randy fuera capaz de prohibirle algo así a su hijo. No sabía porque el actuaba de esa manera, era algo que jamás se imagino.

—Vete a tu habitación Stan.—Pronuncio Randy tratando de ignorar y olvidar lo que acaba de escuchar.

—No. —fue la única respuesta de Stan.

—Stan, por favor…

— ¡Ya dije que no!—exclamo. — Estoy harto de que me digan que es lo que tengo que hacer. He estado actuando como un pendejo, todo por obedecer tus malditas ordenes y las de ella.

Shelly adivino que con ella, se refería a Wendy.

—Kyle está por irse a Canadá y todo por mi maldita culpa, por todo lo que le dije, para complacerte, pero ya no puedo más… yo lo amo.

—Stan, te dije que te fueras a tu habitación. Mi hijo, no va a ser ningún homosexual.

— ¡Pues lo soy! ¡Lo soy! Y estoy enamorado de mi mejor amigo, de la persona de la cual me obligaste a decirle cosas horribles.

—Stan por favor, vete a tu habitación.—le pidió su madre viéndolo con suplica. Stan la miro, no, no podía, tenía ir con Kyle, tenía que detenerlo. No podía dejar que se fuera. Sin embargo, la mirada suplicante de su madre le hizo darse la vuelta y subir a su habitación. Definitivamente no iba a dejar de ser un maldito cobarde.

—Estás haciendo mal. —le dijo Shelly a Randy. Este solamente suspiro, se puso de pie y camino en dirección a la habitación de Stan. No podía dejar que su único hijo varón, terminara siendo homosexual. Tenía que impedirlo y sabía cómo hacerlo.

Stan colgó el teléfono, le había pedido a Kenny y a Cartman que detuvieran a Kyle, al parecer su vuelo salía a las 3 de la tarde, apenas eran las 12, le daba tiempo de pensar las cosas. No tenía nada que pensar, tenía que ir con Kyle, eso era lo único que le importaba, pero estando las cosas como estaban, le costaría trabajo.

**POV Stan.**

No puedo dejar que Kyle se vaya, me vale lo que mi padre me diga. Estoy harto de todo, tengo que ir con él. Camine a la puerta, me vale lo que me digan. No debo dejar que me sigan diciendo que tengo que hacer.

"Ay no" pensé al ver que la puerta no abría. No, no puede ser. ¡No puede ser! Intente abrirla pero era inútil. El estúpido de mi padre me encerró.

¡Mierda y más mierda! Trate de abrir la puerta pero me era imposible.

—Mamá. —grite pero no obtuve respuesta seguramente Randy le dijo que no subiera o algo —Mierda ¡Más te vale que me dejes salir!—le grite a mi padre. No lo podía creer ¿Por qué estaba haciendo todo esto? ¿En qué le afecta que yo ame a Kyle? ¿En qué? Comencé a golpear la puerta tratando de derribarla pero me era inútil.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí! No podía salir por la ventana, hace tiempo que mi padre, le había mandado poner a cada ventana barrotes, esto porque estaba el rumor de que un asesino rondaba por el lugar, y según él, era por seguridad. Y yo, como buen hijo le apoye en su idea… ahora me arrepiento.

¿Qué debo hacer? Debo salir. Tome de nueva cuenta el teléfono y le marque a Kenny.

—Bueno.

—Kenny soy yo, mi padre me encerró.

— ¿Qué? ¿En dónde?

—En mi habitación. —le dije molesto. —No puedo salir, y estoy seguro que no me va a dejar salir aunque le ruegue.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer? Tienes que hablar con Kyle.

—Eso ya lo sé. —le dije desesperándome. —No sé, que hacer, no puedo dejar que Kyle se vaya, no sin antes hablar con él. —un nudo se formo en mi garganta, esto no me podía estar pasando, es que acaso ¿El mundo se empeño en joderme la vida?

—Cálmate, hallaremos la manera de sacarte. —me dijo. — Hablare con Kyle. —No respondí, simplemente cerré los ojos, tratando de calmarme. Pero me era inútil. Sentí algo húmedo en las mejillas, no me hizo falta nada para saber que había comenzado a llorar.

* * *

—Stan dijo todo eso, porque yo lo obligue. Al enterarme que Randy le había prohibido verte, vi eso como una oportunidad para hacer que regresara a mi lado. Yo lo amo, Kyle, aunque no lo creas, lo amo realmente. Me deje llevar por los celos, por lo egoísta. Pero ahora, entiendo que al que ama es a ti. Los dos se aman, y merecen estar juntos, por eso… por eso te pido perdón. Soy una estúpida por haber provocado todo esto. Pero Kyle, no te vayas, no sin antes hablar con Stan.

Kyle no sabía que decir, las palabras de Wendy le hicieron pensar mejor las cosas. Tal vez, tenía razón, debería hablar con Stan antes de irse. Pero… pero no podía, las palabras que le había dicho realmente lo lastimaron.

—Comprendo que me odies, y créeme estas en todo tu derecho, pero por favor, Stan no merece sufrir por mi culpa, tu tampoco. Deben hablar.

—Wendy, yo…

—Kyle tengo que decirte algo.—dijo Kenny entrando a la habitación de Kyle, seguido de Cartman, ambos se sorprendieron al ver a Wendy ahí.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—le pregunto el castaño con molestia.

—Déjala, solo vino a aclararme todo. —Dijo Kyle. — ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Kyle, Stan… Stan le dijo a su padre la verdad. —Dijo Kenny. —El le dijo a su padre que… que te ama. —Kyle se sorprendió al oír eso. —El iba a venir, iba a hablar contigo para aclarar todo.

— ¿Y donde esta?—pregunto.

—Su padre lo encerró. —Tanto Kyle como Wendy se sorprendieron al oír eso. —Kyle, tenemos que hacer algo para sacarlo de su casa. Su padre no lo va a dejar salir.

—Kyle…— Susurro Wendy viendo al joven pelirrojo con preocupación.

— ¿Y bien judío? Nos vas a ayudar o prefieres irte a tu viajecito. —le dijo Cartman.

—Me voy a ir a Canadá. — respondió con seriedad. —Pero antes, tenemos que sacar a Stan de su casa.

* * *

_Ohh drama ¿Dónde? Okey no. Apuesto a que no se esperaban que Randy encerrada a Stan jojo, fue para darle más drama al asunto. Alguien me mando un PM, no diré quien, donde me preguntaban porque Randy actuaba así, realmente no tengo pensada una causa, lo hice así porque me dieron ganas de hacer un Randy diferente a como es en la serie y así. Jsisnis además es para darle enjundia al asunto :D. ¡Oh si! DRAMA TIME, ahh una amiga me pego eso (?). ¿Adivinen qué? A este Fic le faltan…. DOS CAPÍTULOS PARA QUE ACABE, si, le falta poco, pero créanme que es mejor así. El triangulo amoroso (KennyXButtersXBradley) quedara suspendido, por así decirlo, me iré directo al grano osease al Bunny. Me tomo tiempo decidir esto, pero créanme es mejor, tanto para mí como para el Fic. _

**CoffiG: **Me alegro que hayas dejado de odiar a Wendy, apuesto a que la amaras en el siguiente capítulo, o quien sabe verdad :X. uuhhh seguro vas a odiar a Randy en este capítulo. Gracias por leer ¡Saludos!

**Aliteru: **Pues aquí está como actuó Randy, como el hijo de Puta que es :D. ¡Gracias por leer! Saludos :D

**Luis Carlos: **Pues no sé si este capítulo responda alguna de tus preguntas, no creo okey. ¡Gracias por leer! Saludos :D

**Phirsa Fantasía: **Te enviare un PM, espero lo leas :D. ¡Gracias por leer! Saludos y abrazos: D

**Silent Realistic: **¡Espero te haya gustado este capítulo! Jaddbyfsvv, pues como ves que Kyle SI se va a Canadá, o al menos eso parece verse en este capítulo, quien sabe en el que sigue… NO daré Spoiler. ¡Gracias por leer! Saludos :3

**Spody: **¡gracias por leer! Saludos :D

**Dania: **¿Te hice llorar? En serio, esa reacción quiero provocar con este capítulo, no sé si lo logre. ¡Gracias por leer! Saludos :3

**TheParkerPress: **No te digas así, no eres nada de eso :3. Hahaha es que me dieron ganas de hacer un Cartman bueno, obviamente no le quite mucho de su personalidad pero si lo hice bueno. ¡Gracias por leer! Saludos.

_¡Gracias por leer! Saludos a todos y todas. Tratare de actualizar lo antes posible, estoy de vacaciones pero como que me da flojera actualizar. Ajsoins, pero por ustedes lo tendré antes. Prepárense que el siguiente capítulo tendrá lo que todas/os esperaban ¡STYLE! Oh sí, sacare toda la azúcar y miel que hay en mi corazón. Ahora si me largo. ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hola a todos los que lean esta rara historia. Bien, aquí traigo el capítulo, tengo que decir, que el capítulo no me convenció mucho, pero lo hice lo mejor que pude. Otra cosa, si esperan ver miel, azúcar y cursilería. Lo siento, pero esto del romance aun se me dificulta un poco, lo mío es escribir pura drama y tragedia. Aun así, me esforcé en hacerlo para ustedes. También estoy segura que a más de una/o este final como no les va a... Convencer mucho pero, no se preocupen el que sigue sera mejor :3. Además de que el siguiente tendrá lo que todas estaban esperando. Ya saben que es ;D. Y como me da flojera poner notas de autora al final, responderé su reviews de una vez._

**Aliteru: **Respondiendo a tu pregunta de porque Stan no salta por la ventana, en el capítulo anterior puse que hace tiempo Randy le había puesto barrotes a las ventanas de la casa, por X motivo. :D. Muchas gracias por tu review.

**Coyote Smith: **¡Gracias por tu review y por leer! Saludos.

**Phirsa Fantasía: **Si, Randy es un bastardo. Gracias por tu review, Saludos.

**Luis Carlos: **Lamento lo del triangulo amoroso, estoy planeando hacer un fic con ellos tres como protagonistas pero eso ya lo veremos. Y si, Wendy reconocio lo estupida que fue. ¡Gracias por leer! Saludos.

**TheParkerPress: **Hahaha. Pues ya veras que decisión tomara Kyle, y en que terminos quedara con Stan. Lamento si no es lo que esperabas pero como ya dije, el cap que sigue, será mejor. ¡Gracias por leer! :D

**CoffiG: **Escuche la canción que dices, y es verdad, combina con el capítulo anterior. Con este no sé, tal vez :/ Espero disfrutes de este capítulo ¡Saludos!

**Vanriell: **Si, mucho drama XD. Y pues aqui sale que decisión tomara Kyle asdfghjklñ no se que decirte. ¡Gracias por leer! saludos. :3

**Spody: **Hahah si, todos estan locos. Y si, para mi, Randy es mi personaje (Adulto) favorito :3, pero quise ponerlo como un hijo de P*** en este fic. ¡Gracias por leer! Saludos.

**Milii-chan: **¡BIENVENIDA AL YAOI DE SOUTH PARK! Haha, yo hice exactamente lo mismo que tú, cuando empece con mi obseción al yaoi de esta genealosa serie. Y muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia. Me haces shiorar, Okey no. Y aqui esta la actualización, no sé, si es lo que esperabas pero me esforce. ¡Gracias por tu review! Saludos.

**Silent Realistic: **Me alegro que te haya gustado el cap anterior. Y bueno, sobre el Style *Se esconde detrás de la cama* ¡Hice lo mejor que pude! Espero te guste este cap, pero en el siguiente tratare de hacerlo mejor. :3. ¡Gracias por tu review! Saludos.

Bien, el cap que sigue es el ultimo ¡Si! Prometo poner todo mi esfuerzo para que sea un final digno *_* Bueno, como ya no tengo nada que decir y me muero de sueño. Prometo actualizar lo más rápido que pueda, estoy de vacaciones pero no sé porque me da más flojera de actualizar. aun así, procurare no tardar. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

South Park no me pertenece, es propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

Capitulo Ocho.

Definitivamente su vida era una mierda. No. Estaba muy seguro que la mierda era más feliz que él. ¿Por qué la vida se encargaba de joderlo? No sabía y no estaba seguro de querer investigar la respuesta. Ya había intentado de todo para poder abrir la puerta pero nada funcionaba. Harto y cansado de toda la situación, se sentó en la orilla de su cama, diciéndose todos los insultos que se sabía.

Si tan solo se hubiera enfrentado a su padre desde un principio, o mejor dicho. Si no le hubiera hecho caso a su madre de irse a su habitación, no estaría en esa situación. Estaría con Kyle pidiéndole perdón. Pero claro, la vida lo odiaba. Comprendía la situación en la que se encontraba su madre, ni ella misma entendía el comportamiento de Randy, pero él en parte sí. Su padre, a pesar de lo Idiota que podía llegar a ser, mantenía su orgullo. Y como todo padre, la idea de tener un hijo homosexual le abrumaba. Pero ¿Era algo como para encerrarlo de esa manera? Bueno, al fin de cuentas, su padre es su padre.

Suspiro, se dejo caer en el colchón y cerró los ojos. Tenía que hablar con Kyle, no podía dejar que se vaya de esa manera. No iba a detenerlo ¿De qué servía? Pero no quería que se fuera molesto con él. Quería aclararle sus sentimientos, decirle que lo amaba y… besarlo. Besarlo como siempre ha querido hacerlo.

Pero lo decía, e iba a seguir diciéndolo hasta el cansancio: La vida quería joderlo.

* * *

Kyle junto a Wendy, Kenny y Cartman estaban afuera de la residencia Marsh, ideando el cómo sacarían a Stan de ahí.

—Bien ¿Cuál es el plan?—Pregunto la pelinegra viendo a Cartman con interés. Kyle y Kenny fijaron su vista en él de igual manera. Después de todo, en este tipo de casos, él era quien ideaba ese tipo de planes.

—Bueno, detrás de la casa de Stan hay una puerta ¿Verdad?—Le pregunto a Kyle, que asintió levemente. —Bien, el plan es sencillo, Kyle y Kenny entraran por esa puerta. Hace tiempo le enseñe al pobre como abrir una puerta con un pasador. —Le entrego uno a Kenny que al tomarlo se lo coloco en el cabello.

— ¿Cómo entraremos sin ser vistos?

—A eso voy pequeño judío—Dijo con arrogancia y molestando a Kyle. —Nosotros distraeremos a sus padres. No sé, Wendy les puede decir de sus planes de noviazgo con Stan, ya sabes, estoy seguro que al padre de Stan ese tema se le hará muy interesante. —Wendy asintió en señal de que estaba de acuerdo con el plan.

—Bien. —Dijo el pelirrojo. Se pusieron de pie ya que se habían ocultado detrás de un árbol, según Cartman hacia más interesante la cosa.

Kyle y Kenny se dirigieron a la puerta trasera y Cartman junto con Wendy tocaron la entrada principal. Esta se abrió dejando ver a Sharon que se sorprendió al verlos.

—Buenas tardes señora Marsh—Saludo Wendy con una sonrisa. La mujer le regreso el gesto.

—Wendy ¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto con amabilidad.

—Bueno, venimos porque… me gustaría hablar con usted y su esposo—dijo sin borrar su sonrisa. Cartman la miraba por el rabillo del ojo, si que sabía actuar.

—Oh claro. Pasen. Hola Cartman.

—Hola—Respondió con simpleza. Se adentraron a la casa y se dirigieron a la sala donde se encontraba Randy que al ver a Wendy sonrió ampliamente. Sabía que ella era un buen partido para su hijo. También que ella podía hacer que su hijo dejara todas esas tonterías de que estaba enamorado de Kyle, eso era pasajero, además, su hijo no es homosexual.

—Buenas tardes señor Marsh—lo saludo.

* * *

Kyle y Kenny estaban tratando de abrir la puerta, pero no se podía. Esto hacia que Kyle se molestara.

— ¿No que sabias como abrirla?—se quejo.

—Hey, hace tiempo que no hago esto. Déjame concentrar.

—Pues concéntrate más—Kenny le enseño el dedo medio y siguió con su labor de abrir la puerta, pero por más que trataba la puta, no abría. Kyle estaba desesperándose, tenía que hablar con Stan cuanto antes.

—A ver déjame intentarlo—Dijo mientras le quitaba el pasador. El rubio inmortal se hiso a un lado. Metió el pasador en el cerrojo de la puerta eh instantáneamente esta se abrió. Ambos se vieron con una sonrisa, la cual se borro al ver que era Shelly la que había abierto.

* * *

—Bueno, realmente espero que cuando sea grande pueda casarme con Stan y tener dos hijos—Decía Wendy viendo a Randy con una gran sonrisa. Cartman la escuchaba atentamente, ya no sabía si estaba actuando o en realidad deseaba eso.

"Mierda" pensó al ver como la hermana de Stan se dirigía a la puerta trasera. Tenía que hacer algo pero ¿Qué? Maldijo a lo bajo al ver como esta abría la puerta y descubría a Kyle y Kenny quienes se quedaron como mensos al verla. "Maldito judío imbécil" pensó.

—Cartman ¿Estás bien? Te ves algo nervioso—Le dijo Sharon al verlo tan inquieto. El aludido la volteo a ver y sonrió ligeramente.

—Estoy bien—Respondió. Wendy lo miro algo confundida, y se sorprendió al ver lo que Cartman había visto. "Mierda" pensó de igual manera. La voz de Randy la saco de su trance y con una risa nerviosa siguió contando sus planes a futuro con Stan. En el fondo, de verdad quisiera que esos planes se llevaran a cabo, pero ya se resigno.

* * *

— ¿Qué están haciendo?—Pregunto la castaña sorprendida de ver a esos dos. Ambos se vieron de reojo, pensando en quien sería el primero en hablar, y como era de esperarse, Kenny le dio un codazo al judío incitándolo a que hablase.

—Hijo de puta—Se quejo. —Shelly, tengo que hablar con Stan. Por favor, déjame verlo. —Suplico. La joven lo miro fijamente.

—No puedo Kyle, si mi padre te ve aquí no sé que es capaz de hacerte—Pronuncio sintiéndose algo mal por él. Y por su hermano.

—Shelly, déjanos entrar. Te juro que solo hablo con él y me voy.

—Kyle…

—Mira, yo sé abrir una puerta con un pasador—Interrumpió Kenny sintiéndose orgulloso de poder hacer eso. —Déjalo pasar, que se despida gay mente de Stan, y nos vamos.

—Imbécil… —mascullo el pelirrojo.

—Si los descubren yo no tengo nada que ver ¿Entendido?

Ambos asintieron sin poder ocultar su alegría. Shelly se hiso a un lado y ambos se adentraron tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Kyle miro a Cartman quien lo veía con el entrecejo fruncido. Y al estilo Craig Tucker le enseño el dedo medio. Se dirigieron a la habitación del pelinegro.

No iba a negar que la situación en sí, fuera un poco emocionante. Pero no podía evitar sentirse como en una de esas películas baratas de romance. Donde el Príncipe azul tenía que rescatar a la princesa. En este caso, el solo hablaría con él. Era lo mejor, es decir, tampoco podía sacarlo de su casa. Sabía que en cuanto el se fuera a Canadá, su padre lo dejara salir de su habitación.

* * *

—Bueno, la verdad es que la idea de que te cases con Stan me parece perfecta—Decía Randy viendo con orgullo a Wendy quien solo se limitaba a sonreír. Ya no tenía ni puta idea de que más decir, y por si fuera poco, el idiota de Cartman se fue dejándola sola con un "Tengo cosas que hacer". Maldito hijo de puta, se las iba a pagar.

—Sí, bueno ya sabe. Su hijo me ama, yo lo amo. Claro que esperaremos a que seamos mayores—Pronuncio. ¿Qué más podía decir? Bueno, hay algo que siempre había querido ver y viendo o pensándolo bien, era una oportunidad perfecta. — ¿No tiene fotos de cuando Stan era bebe?—Pregunto con una sonrisa. Sharon asintió y rápidamente se puso de pie dirigiéndose al mueble que adornaba la sala. "Genial, con eso puedo distraerlos por más tiempo". Pensó, sintiendo orgullosa de su trabajo, miro a Randy que le sonrió.

* * *

Stan estaba recostado en su cama, pensando en miles de maneras para suicidarse. Estaba siendo dramático pero era lo único en lo que podía pensar. Habían muchas posibilidades: Una cuerda, la pistola o azotar su cabeza en la pared hasta que… Negó con la cabeza ¿Desde cuándo era así de dramático? Ya se parecía a la madre de Kyle.

Escucho unas pisadas detrás de su puerta, frunció el ceño ligeramente. Seguramente era su padre que venía a joderlo.

Su rostro se ilumino mágicamente al reconocer la voz de Kenny. Rápidamente se puso de pie, tropezando con la sábana blanca que estaba en el suelo. Y no, no la había sacado para hacer su intento de suicidio, solo quería contemplarla.

— Kenny ¿Eres tú?—Pregunto.

—No, soy un alíen que vino a comerte el cerebro—Respondió el rubio al otro lado de la puerta, ganándose un golpe por parte de Kyle. —Ouch, no me pegues.

—Pues deja de actuar como idiota.

El corazón de Stan dio un vuelco al escuchar la voz de Kyle. El también estaba ahí. No pudo evitar sentirse feliz pero a la vez como un cobarde. ¿Qué mierda le iba a decir?

—Apúrate a abrirla.

—No me presiones.

— ¿No que sabias abrirla?—Esa era la voz de su hermana. ¿Les estaba ayudando? Eso sin duda es algo que no va a poder olvidar por mucho tiempo.

—Stan, trata de abrir la puerta—Le dijo Kyle.

—Ya lo intente y no puedo.

— ¡No que muy fuerte!

— ¡Cállate Kenny!—Le gritaron al rubio quien solo rió fuertemente. Shelly le arrebato el pasador, que ya estaba todo doblado, soltó un suspiro y prosiguió a tratar de abrir la puerta, lo cual no se le dificulto mucho. Metió el pasador en el cerrojo, le dio vuelta y la puerta se abrió. Todos miraron a Kenny que solamente comenzó a reír nerviosamente.

—Bien, mojón no vas a salir de la habitación, solo hablaras con este—Señalo a Kyle. —Nada más.

—Pero…

—Es lo mejor Stan—Pronuncio Kyle. —Solo tenemos que hablar, si sales tu padre puede enojarse más. —Stan asintió levemente. Era verdad, no quería enfrentarse en esos momentos a él. Lo único que quiere es aclarar las cosas con Kyle.

Kyle se adentro a la habitación. Estaba nervioso. Y no era para menos. Aun le costaba creer la maldita situación en la que estaban. Y pensar que todo esto pasó en solo una semana. Definitivamente era la peor semana de toda su jodida vida. Miro el reloj que traia en la muñeca derecha, eran la una y media de la tarde. Tenía tiempo. Miro a Stan sorprendiéndose al ver que estaban solos.

—Eh, Shelly me dijo que Wendy está distrayendo a mis padres—Pronuncio Stan. Asintió levemente, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y tomo aire.

—Ella me conto todo—Hablo. —Que, te chantajeo para que me dijeras todo eso.

—Ah.

—No entiendo ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?—Pregunto viéndolo fijamente. Stan desvió la mirada. Prácticamente no sabía que decir. Tenía ganas de abrazarlo y pedirle perdón, pero conocía a Kyle perfectamente, y como estaba la situación eso solo podía molestarlo.

—Soy un idiota.

—Más que eso. Mira, las cosas por mi están olvidadas. Wendy me dijo la verdad, y créeme que te entiendo—Miro a otro lado y soltó un suspiro. —Me voy a ir a Canadá.

—Lo sé, Kenny me lo dijo. No te voy a detener, si eso piensas—Se sentó a su lado con la vista fija en la puerta. –Solo quiero que me escuches. —Suspiro. —Kyle, actué como un imbécil. No debí haber cedido a los chantajes de Wendy. Pude haberle dicho que no, o mínimo decirte la verdad. Sin embargo me quede callado. Preferí decirte todo eso, aun sabiendo que te estaba lastimando.

—Stan… Creo que lo mejor es olvidar todo esto. La verdad es que, todo inicio por mi culpa, si no te hubiera dicho que soy… homosexual, nada de esto estaría pasando.

—Tenías todo el derecho de decírmelo. Y no te eches la culpa de nada. Como dices, mejor hay que olvidar todo esto. Sin embargo, no quiero que te vayas sin antes saber la verdad.

— ¿Cuál verdad?—Pregunto Kyle.

—Mi padre no va a desistir de todo. Estoy seguro que en cuanto se entere que te fuiste se va a poner más que feliz. Antes de que me encerrara yo le confesé mis sentimientos por ti.

Kyle miro al frente. No sabía que decir, era verdad. Randy se pondría feliz en cuanto se enterara que se fue. Y realmente no lo culpaba. Al igual que Stan, él pensaba que Randy hacia todo esto por orgullo. Estaba seguro, que su padre hubiera hecho lo mismo. Un ligero sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas al escuchar lo último ¿A qué sentimientos se refiere? Él tenía en claro los suyos. Estaba enamorado de Stan ¿Lo amaba? Le había dicho a Cartman que amaba a Stan pero… ¿En verdad es amor lo que siente? No lo sabía. Apenas tenían 16 años, ese sentimiento era algo serio, o al menos él lo consideraba así. Es como el odio y el desprecio, ambos sentimientos, por más que se parecen son muy diferentes.

Lo mismo pasa con el 'gustar' y el 'amar'. Odiaba sentirse de esa manera: Confundido. Esta situación le ha servido para aclarar muchas cosas, entre ellas: sus sentimientos por su mejor amigo.

Si lo pensaba bien, tal vez, sea por el hecho de que Stan es eso: Su mejor amigo. Con él ha compartido varios momentos, ya sean buenos o malos. Momentos que, siempre quedaran grabados en él, por muy marica que eso haya sonado.

— ¿Qué sentimientos?—Se animo a preguntar. Stan sonrió ligeramente. Los mismos pensamientos que Kyle estaba teniendo pasaban por su cabeza. Los sentimientos que estaba sintiendo eran los mismo que sentía cuando estaba con Wendy ¿Eso es bueno? No, se supone que cada sentimiento es diferente. Nunca se puede amar a dos personas de la misma manera. Sabia, estaba seguro de la atracción que sentía por él, pero no estaba seguro si era 'Amor'.

—Le dije que yo… te amo.

Kyle sonrió ligeramente, sintiendo como sus mejillas se calentaban. El escuchar esas palabras lo hacían sentir feliz, sin embargo…

— ¿Y lo haces?

—No lo sé—Stan cerró los ojos. —El amor es algo serio. No se puede estar diciendo que amamos a alguien sin estar 100% seguros.

—Entiendo. Yo pienso igual. —Respondió. —Maldito sentimiento de mierda. Stan, tú me gustas. De eso estoy seguro. Te amo, no lo sé, quiero pensar que sí pero, hasta que no aclare bien esto que siento, nosotros…

—Tú te irás a Canadá—Lo interrumpió. —Yo me quedare aquí, estaremos separados por tres años. Hasta entonces, seremos capaces de aclarar las cosas. —Se puso de pie y se paro frente a él tomando una de sus manos entre la suya. —Tú también me gustas. Kyle, mientras estés allá y, bueno, te enamoras de alguien más, bueno… tienes el camino libre ¿No?—Kyle sonrió y asintió levemente.

—Lo mismo te digo—Pronunció. —Me siento en una película de princesas. —Rió ligeramente al igual que Stan.

—Entonces, las cosas están arregladas—Pronunció, el pelirrojo asintió. —Estaremos en contacto ¿Verdad?

— ¡Claro!—Exclamo Kyle. —Somos súper mejores amigos, y siempre lo seremos.

Se vieron fijamente a los ojos.

Verde vs azul.

¿Estaba bien lo que estaban haciendo? Si, era lo mejor. Esto les serviría para aclarar sus sentimientos.

Sin embargo, había algo que SI querían hacer. Stan poso una de sus manos en la mejilla derecha de Kyle y comenzó a emitir pequeñas caricias, deleitándose por la suavidad que poseía. Un tinte rojizo adorno las mejillas del judío que solo se limito a cerrar los ojos. Lentamente acerco su rostro al de él. Un beso no les haría daño ¿Oh sí?

Kyle sentía cada vez más cerca la respiración de su mejor amigo. La única palabra que rondaba en su cabeza era "Rápido". Lo tomo de la camisa y planto sus labios en los de él, sorprendiendo, no solo a él si no a sí mismo. Stan sonrió entre el beso, comenzó a mover sus labios de manera lenta, transmitiéndole todo lo que sentía. El pelirrojo movía sus labios al ritmo de él deleitándose por la calidez que estaba sintiendo. Casi se arrepentía de irse, pero no podía hacerlo. No había marcha atrás. Se separaron lentamente, abrieron los ojos y una sonrisa surco en sus rostros.

—Creo que mejor me voy—Pronunció Kyle. Stan miro a otro lado. No iba a detenerlo, aun así, la sensación de tristeza e intranquilidad, no lo dejaba. –Stan, nos volveremos a ver.

—Lo sé.

Se dieron un último abrazo. ¡Joder! Se sentían como unos maricas de primera. Pero eso no les importaba. Ya no se verían dentro de tres años, y ambos estaban seguros de algo: Esperarían al otro.

* * *

Kyle miro a sus padres con algo de nostalgia. Se encontraban en el aeropuerto. Era cuestión de minutos para que abordara el avión, que lo llevaría directo a Canadá. Ya se había despedido de sus amigos. hasta de Cartman.

—Te vamos a extrañar—Le dijo su madre dándole un abrazo. Gesto que correspondió con gusto. Tenía suerte de que su madre, le haya dado el permiso para solicitar la beca en ese colegio. En un principio, esta se había negado, alegando que aun era muy joven para estar lejos de su familia. Pero al ver, que la oportunidad de estudiar en ese Colegio, era una buena oportunidad, acepto. —Te cuidas mucho, y recuerda llamarnos diario, te lavas los dientes y….

—Si mama, ya lo sé—la interrumpió. –Me cuidare bien te lo prometo—Le sonrió, Sheila le regreso la sonrisa y se separo de él.

Ike se acerco a él y lo abrazo fuertemente.

—Si te vas a acostar con alguien cuídate ¿Entendiste?

— ¡Ike!—estaba por irse y lo único que le ocurría decirle era eso. Ike rió ligeramente. —Tú también te cuidas. —Le revolvió el pelo. Al escuchar que ya era hora de abordar el avión, miro por última vez a sus padres. Quienes asintieron, era hora de irse.

Tomo su valija, y dando media vuelta comenzó a caminar. Anhelaba que los tres años que estudiaría allá, se pasaran de manera rápida, para volver a ver a su familia, a sus amigos, y aunque sonara cursi. Para verlo a él: **A Stan.**

* * *

— ¿Cómo te enteraste que mi padre me prohibió ver a Kyle?—Le pregunto Stan a Wendy. Ambos se encontraban en la sala de él. Wendy le había pedido permiso a Randy para poder verlo, y como era de esperarse, se lo permitió.

—Shelly, me lo dijo—Respondió.

— ¿Shelly?

—Si, pero no te molestes con ella. Si me lo dijo, fue porque pensó que tal vez yo, te ayudaría en algo—Dijo. Stan suspiro. —Yo realmente lo siento Stan, actué como estúpida, si no me hubiera empeñado en ti, nada de esto estaría pasando.

—No te sientas culpable—Pronuncio viéndola con una sonrisa. —No tengo nada que perdonar. Wendy, eres una chica muy hermosa, estoy seguro que encontraras a alguien que te ame como te lo mereces. La pelinegra le sonrió, Stan tenía razón, ya encontraría a alguien que la amara.

—Solo espero que ese alguien llegue pronto—Bromeo riendo ligeramente. Stan rió de igual manera.

Miro el reloj que se encontraba en la sala. Eran las 3:30.

—En estos momentos él debe estar rumbo a Canadá—Dijo retirando la mirada y posándola en la mesa que se encontraba frente a ellos.

—Estoy segura que, cuando vuelva, ambos serán felices. Como se lo merecen—Le dijo Wendy sonriéndole de manera sincera. Stan la miro y sonrió igualmente.

—Eso espero, Wendy. Eso espero—Pronuncio. No dudaba, en que, en un futuro, las cosas sean mejores y que pueda ser feliz, a lado de Kyle…. Su Kyle.

* * *

**Al día siguiente…**

— ¡Stan!

Se detuvo al escuchar su nombre, volteó y sonrió al ver como Kenny se acercaba a él seguido de Butters.

—Por lo que veo tu padre, ya no te tiene encerrado.

—Si, en cuanto se entero que Kyle se había ido, me 'libero'. Es un bastardo—Respondió sin poder ocultar su molestia. El solo recordar la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro le daban ganas de..

—Estoy seguro que tu padre va a entrar en razón—Kenny le sonrió.

—Yo también estoy seguro de eso—Dijo. Y era verdad, no dudaba en que su padre, entendería sus sentimientos. Los tres comenzaron a platicar emprendiendo camino al salón de clases, donde ya se encontraba Cartman molestando a Wendy, quien hacia un esfuerzo para no lanzársele a los golpes.

Stan se dirigió a su asiento. Miro el asiento vació que se encontraba a su lado. Las cosas no serían las mismas sin él. pero tampoco era para deprimirse.

"Te voy a esperar Kyle" pensó, justo antes de que entrara el señor Garrison quejándose de quien sabe que cosa...


End file.
